All Hell Breaks Loose
by The Night Lord
Summary: A year after Chosen and the First is planning his revenge on Buffy and the Slayers, which mainly involves bringing back all her past foes in an effort to destroy the Slayer and allow him to become corporeal at last. Crossover with Angel. R&R please
1. One Year Later part 1

Yes, it's another post-_Not Fade Away _fic. I do these kinda fics a lot, but that's because it's a little easier for me to write them. This story does not follow either Season 8 or After the Fall and I do not own the characters in this story. That said, plotwise, the First decides to resurrect Buffy's enemies in order to destroy the world and make himself corporeal. Everyone is stretched over the world, fighting evil, but have to come together in order to defeat the First once again. Also, I know I don't have apostrophes for the First's dialogue, but that's because I chose not to, seeing as the First is all around and so forth. Anyhow, now that I think that's all, let's get on with it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark power swirled in the cavern as it formed into a massive ghostly demon

**I can't believe the Slayer defeated me!** The First Evil cried

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself," Dracula said, striding forth, "And here I was thinking that you would win. Guess not. The Slayer got one over you"

**I cannot let this defeat continue on. It will be millenniums before I could take over the world and assume my corporeal form**

"Have you ever thought about a career in entertainment?" the singing demon called Sweet asked, "Or something other than 'taking over the world'? It's not gonna work"

**Silence fools. Just because you were defeated does not mean you give up**

"But to keep trying against the Slayer?" Dracula asked, "Keep it up, she'll find a way to destroy your incorporeal ass"

"If that's possible, which I kinda doubt," Sweet said, "You can't destroy the First Evil"

"Ass-kisser"

**I need a way to destroy her, permanently**

"So, Sweet, you up for a game of croquet?" Dracula asked conversationally, "I think we've got time before I leave for Los Angeles. The First will be here for a while. We'll leave him to it"

**No, I need you two here. I will need your help**

"Sorry, dude, but you can't stop us," Sweet said, "And we're tired of this with you"

**I have a new plan with which to destroy the Slayer** the First cried

"Oh, now this has got to be good," Sweet muttered, "What is it?"

**All those who Buffy defeated over the years** the First said **We shall bring them back. Give them life**

"You require a lot of magic and a journey into hell," Dracula said, "Literally"

**I can use magic through you two. Although I will need another. And the journey to hell is close by. Being soulless, you two can enter**

"Alright, sounds tempting," Sweet said, "What do we have to do?"

**Bring me the vampire, Drusilla. I will need her for this**

"Anyone know where she is?" Dracula said, "Cause I sure don't"

**She's in Prague. And hurry, bring her here. I will also need Ethan Rayne. He is in a holding centre outside Sunnydale**

Dracula and Sweet gave the First Evil a slight nod, before leaving the crater that was formally known as Sunnydale. Following the Hellmouth battle about a month ago, the First Evil had been residing in the crater, still incorporeal, although not completely powerless. It did have Dracula and Sweet by its side. But now, It had a plan. And hopefully, it would work. If it did, then there was a high chance It could bring Buffy down permanently

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_One and a half years later…_

Connor sat on the edge of the building, surveying Los Angeles. After assisting his father in defeating Marcus Hamilton, Connor had returned to help Angel in the fight against the army of the Senior Partners. They had managed to win the battle by daylight and spent the next two months recovering from their injuries at the Hyperion. The army had been destroyed, but there were still demons out in Los Angeles, causing chaos and anarchy. Connor was doing his best to stop them all

"Ready to go?"

Connor straightened and faced his father, who had a small smile on his face as he tossed Connor a sword, before lifting his own broadsword

"Yeah, I'm ready. There's a group of vamps on the corner there"

"Good then. Let's get going"

Angel stepped off the building edge, landing on his feet twenty stories below on the road. Connor dropped down behind him, before following after him. As they neared the vampires, father and son split up, heading in opposite directions. Connor headed from the front, while Angel climbed up a building wall and scouted from behind

"Hey guys, how's things here is LA?" Connor asked

"Buzz off, kid," a vampire growled

"Then I guess things aren't going so great. Which means your night is gonna get worse"

Angel appeared out of the darkness and staked a vampire, as Connor punched the vampire in front of him. Dodging a fist, Connor delivered a second blow to the vampire, then dropped and swept his legs out, before staking him. Meanwhile, Angel was taking on two vampires at once and managed to dust them both, as he joined Connor in dusting the last three vampires

"Another nest down," Angel said, "Another night's work done"

"You alright?" Connor asked

"Yeah, I'm good. One of those guys had a mean swing. Got me good"

"Okay then, let's head back"

"You did pretty good, son"

"Thanks"

Angel and Connor turned away and headed off into the night

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Salt Lake City…_

"To your left, pet!" Spike called

Illyria ducked and twisted, delivering a powerful kick to the mid-section of the demon. It grunted in pain, as Illyria then embedded her axe into its head. Spike deflected a blow from a vampire and rammed a stake into his heart, then punching another vampire in the face through the falling dust. The vampire reeled back and struck Spike in the jaw, as Illyria took down another demon

Following the battle in Los Angeles, Spike and Illyria had gotten separated from everyone else. Assuming them to be all dead due to numerous amount of demons running over the city, Spike and Illyria left Los Angeles and headed out to Salt Lake City. However, they had been followed by the remainder of the Fell Brethren, who had started up a crusade against the pair and at least every night, they were fighting off groups of vampires and demons together, usually staying one step ahead of the Fell Brethren, but not much far ahead

"I think that's all of them, love," Spike said, wiping blood from his cheek

"I think we should leave this city and head somewhere else," Illyria said

"I think you're right. Tomorrow, we'll leave for San Francisco"

"Will this enable us to hide from the Fell Brethren?"

"For a while. It'll throw them off. Come on, I need some blood"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_San Diego…_

The vampires surrounded the young couple, backing them up against the wall and getting ready to feast upon them. However, a crossbow bolt appeared in the wall above the couple, causing the vampires to whirl around and growl at the person who had disturbed their dinner. In this face, several people

"You boys should have stayed in tonight," Charles Gunn said, "Guys, take them apart"

His band of hunters rushed forth to battle the vampires. An experienced warrior, Gunn was able to fight against two vampires at once, staking them both, before helping the others take care of the rest. Once the vampires were small piles of dust, Gunn helped the young couple to their feet

"Best get out of here," he said, "This time of night, you shouldn't be out"

"Were they…vampires?" asked the young man

"Just forget what you saw. Hurry up home"

The young couple headed off, as Gunn gathered his gang together and headed back to their base. Illyria had been wrong. He managed to last longer than ten minutes and escaped from the battle in the alley. He had lost sight of the others and knew they wouldn't make it. Gunn had managed to make his way to a hospital and collapsed inside the front door. He spent the next three months recovering in hospital, before leaving Los Angeles and heading to San Diego to meet up with one of his cousins. Together, they formed a small crew of vampires hunters and were now fighting against the undead creatures

"Man, Angel, if only you were around still," Gunn muttered

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. One Year Later part 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Surround and contain," Buffy Summers ordered, "Don't let one get away"

Her Slayers formed in on the nest of vampires, as they growled and attacked. The Slayers fought back, as Buffy joined the fray, staking a vampire with her scythe, then whirled it around, decapitating another vampire. One vamp leapt at her, only to get tackled by a Slayer, as Buffy kicked a vampire in the groin and staked him through the back. Another vampire swung his fist, as Buffy blocked with her scythe, spinning around so her back was to him, but also so the stake end of the scythe was in the vampire's heart. He turned to dust, as the Slayers defeated the vampires

"Good work, girls. Head back to base and clean up," Buffy said

The Slayers left the area, as Buffy brushed some vampire dust off her, before trooping off towards her apartment that she shared with Dawn and Andrew. She was glad that they had gone out for the night. She wasn't in mood for company tonight. Dropping the scythe by her couch, Buffy checked her messages, getting two from the Immortal

"Hey, hon, stopped by earlier, but you weren't home. Guess you're out slaying"…."Buffy? You still out? When you get back, call me"

"Yeah, maybe," Buffy muttered, flicking the messages off

Sighing, Buffy flopped onto the couch and flicked the TV on, finding nothing but news and music channels, the latter containing songs that were too old for her. Buffy felt tired. It had been at least a year since she defeat the First back in Sunnydale. From there, she travelled around for a couple of weeks, searching for the newly activated Slayers, before finally settling down in Rome with Dawn and Andrew. Xander was in Africa, while Willow was living with Kennedy in Brazil and Giles was in England. The whole Scooby Gang were split up now, all so far away from each other. At least they kept in contact every now and again, but their jobs to train the Slayers against the forces of darkness kept them busy. Buffy herself was glad for the new ranks of Slayers. It meant she got a chance to breathe and not be the Chosen One all the time. And yet, she kept being drawn out into the night to battle against the vampires

"Oh what the hell," Buffy said

She grabbed the phone and starting dialling the Immortal's number

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good work there, girls, keep it up," Xander Harris said

About twenty girls were out on the plains, going through their training as Xander watched over them. A few more Slayers had gone out, tracking down a small group of Leodonia demons. They looked like large lions walking on two legs and had been responsible for several attacks on the villages in the past week. Xander was remaining at base, waiting for their report. It was hot in Africa, but Xander didn't mind. He was used to the heat after nearly a year in the country. He had been gathering Slayers for the first few months following the battle with the First, before deciding to reside in Africa, thinking that the large open plains would give him space and privacy to train the girls. It also gave him a chance to pause and reflect on his life and on how far he had come, what he had gain and what he had lost in the fight against evil

"Xander?"

He snapped out of thought and looked up at one of his Slayers, Zara. At sixteen years old, she was the sole survivor in her village after a horrific vampiric raid. Xander helped her track down the vampires and take her revenge. She was one of the best Slayers he had in the squad

"Slayers had found the pack"

Xander got up from the chair and headed inside, as Zara led him to the computer, showing the Slayers waiting for orders while the Leodonia demons lounged nearby in the grass, one of the demons cleaning its teeth with a small, sharp rib bone

"Tell them not to leave one behind," Xander said

"Take them out, girls," Zara said into her microphone

The Slayers onscreen moved in and engaged the demons. Xander watched proudly as the Leodonia demons were destroyed without incident and the Slayers began their journey back to base in clean themselves up

"_I've done a good job with these girls,"_ he mused to himself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow stood on the balcony, overlooking the massive waterfall nearby, as several Slayers swam and splashed about in the large pool below

"Feel like going for a swim?" a voice asked seductively, her arms circling Willow's waist

Willow smiled and leaned back into Kennedy, as the latter kissed the redhead's neck. Following the destruction of Sunnydale and the activation of every Slayer in the world, Willow had been tracking them down via their astral energy, collecting them for Buffy and Xander to train against the forces of darkness. They had done that for a couple of months, before settling down in Brazil with Kennedy and a group of Slayers, leaving the recruiting to Andrew and Vi, who had made a video together telling the confused Slayers about their sudden powers and how to get in contact with the squad leaders, namely Vi, Rona and Robin Wood

"A swim sounds great, darling," Willow said, "But I have something to do first"

"I'll wait for you," Kennedy said

She broke away from Willow and headed inside, as Willow went to her bedroom and locked the door, before stripping down to nothing and sitting cross-legged on the bed. She took in a few deep breaths, bracing herself for what she had to do

"_Willow, you've come to me," said Saga Vasuki_

"_In a manner of speaking," Willow replied somewhat bashfully, "You called me in my sleep last night, Saga. Why?"_

"_I have something important to tell you. You must listen closely, our time together is already drawing to a close"_

"_I'm listening"_

"_Dark forces are rising. They seek the Slayer, Buffy Summers. They wish to crush her and the Slayer line. From there, they seek their sights on the world"_

"_Can you tell me what kind of dark forces?"_

"_I can show you their origin. But be careful, Willow. This fight can be costly. Goodbye, my sweet Willow"_

_Saga Vasuki faded away, as_ Willow snapped back to attention, sheen of sweat covering her body. She slowly hopped off the bed and decided that going for a swim would be the best course of action, allowing herself to cool down. Changing into a one-piece swimsuit, Willow grabbed the phone and starting dialling a number

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rupert Giles was overlooking the training of his squad of Slayers, while drinking a cup of tea when he heard the phone ring. Leaving the training in the hands of one of his top Slayers, Giles headed into his office and answered the phone

"Rupert Giles, Watcher's Council"

"Giles, it's Willow here. I've got something important to tell you"

"Fire away then, Willow," Giles said, sitting at his desk

He listened closely as Willow told him what she had just found out, though she refused to divulge how she found out. Giles jotted some notes now and bade goodbye to Willow once she had told him all that she could. Leaning back in his chair, Giles stared at the notes for a moment, then got up from the desk and headed to a room where a small group of seers and first-year witches resided during working hours

"Valerie, I need you to do something for me," Giles called

"Not a problem," the English witch replied, "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to get a reading on the Sunnydale crater if you can"

"Yeah, I can do that. Give me a few minutes"

Giles waited patiently as Valerie and a few witches sat in a small circle, clasping hands as they murmured a spell together. He felt the magic in the room pick up, as a large pink orb appeared amongst the circle. An image of the Sunnydale crater appeared, while a thick, black energy cloud hung over it

"What does that mean?" asked a young witch

"It means that the Sunnydale crater is overrun with dark forces," Giles replied, "A lot of dark forces. This isn't good. I have to warn Buffy"

He left the room and headed back to his office, then dialled Buffy's residential phone. However, he got no answer, but left a message, before hanging up and sitting down

"_You can retire from the Watcher's Council, but a Watcher's work is never done"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Old Frenemies

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel sat on the roof of the Hyperion, lost in his thoughts. The night was young and Connor was inside the hotel, currently going through the weapons, as Angel rested his arms on his knees, thinking about the last several years in his unlife. He had gained and lost so much over the years, including his son and his friends. As far as Angel knew, he was the only survivor of the battle in the alley. The demons had dissipated upon the sunrise, as Angel found refuge in the hotel, trying to recover from his injuries, where Connor found him. After healing, Angel and Connor joined up to defend the streets at night from the forces of darkness

_A woman surrounded by a pack of vampires…six in total…another woman with long dark locks, laughing madly, dancing as she sang…so familiar_

Angel's eyes snapped opened once the vision had passed. Swiftly, he entered the hotel, heading down to the lobby where Connor was putting the weapons away

"Got a vision. Vampires. Let's go," Angel said

Connor kept two broadswords out of the cabinet and armed himself with a stake, before tossing one to his father, who caught it while putting his coat on. Together, they got into the Plymouth, as Angel tore away from the hotel and drove along the street, keeping an eye out on the woman from his vision. He thought that the visions were only a one-shot deal. Apparently not. Not long after the alley battle, Angel had been experiencing the painful visions, the one last gift from Cordelia; the second true love in his life. Angel shook his head, trying to concentrate on the vision only

"You seem quiet," Connor commented, "Then again, you were never one for talking"

"Just got a lot on my mind," Angel replied

He saw the woman from his vision and swung around the corner, pulling up nearby

"Excuse me, miss," Angel called

"What?" the woman asked, "Do I know you?"

"No, you don't, but – watch out!"

The woman turned around and screamed as the first of the vampires descended upon her. She screamed, as Angel leapt out of the Plymouth, tackling two of the vampires. Connor hopped out and grabbed the woman, moving her away from the fight, as Angel backhanded one vampire and then did the same to the second vamp. Connor returned to the fight, booting a third vampire in the gut, then punching a fourth vamp, as two more vampires arrived. Staking one vampire, Angel rammed his shoulder into a vampire's shoulder, flipping him over onto the ground, then staking him, as Connor grabbed a broadsword and spun around, turning one vampire to dust. Father and son took on the last three vampires, dusting them as clapping rang out

"The stars tells me such pretty stories of burning, screaming and death"

Angel and Connor turned around, as a figure stepped out of the darkness of an alley, stopping on the street across from the pair. Petite with long, flowing dark locks and dark eyes, she looked like an angelic person at first glance. She was far from that

"Drusilla?" Angel said in disbelief

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's the report?" Faith asked

"Nothing really," a Slayer replied, "Just a bunch of destroyed buildings and so forth"

"So there's nothing down there of let's say…dark magic?"

"Nothing. The scans are bringing up nothing"

"Well that sucks"

Faith looked down into the massive crater of Sunnydale, where a few Slayers and mages were going through the wreckage. The dark Slayer never thought she would ever come back to this place and yet, here she was, on a small mission from Giles to check out the site and see if anything bad was brewing there. Following the battle that had annihilated the town, Faith had settled down in Cleveland with Robin Wood, having amassed a small band of Slayers. Robin did most of the slaying and patrolling with the Slayers, as Faith mostly wanted to keep to herself and just generally be left alone. It wasn't that she didn't like the girls, it was that she liked to be on her own

"Faith, we've got a bit of a spike over here," a Slayer called

"Give me a bit more to work with," Faith called

"It was a huge spike, but it was only there for a fraction of a second"

"Something is down in there," another Slayer said, "It's cloaking itself"

"Might be the First," Faith muttered, half to herself, "Alright, girls, get up here"

The Slayers and witches packed up their things and climbed out of the crater, as Faith got out her cell phone and started dialling a number

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giles woke up when the phone rang and quickly answered it

"Hello?"

"Hey, G-man, did I wake you up?" came Faith's voice

"I was barely asleep. Anyhow, what did you find out?"

"No 'how are you, Faith?' Okay then, I can work with that. Didn't find much in old Sunnyhell, though there was a small jump in one of the girl's equipment. Whatever it was only read for a fraction of a second, but other than that, not much to report"

"Okay, thank you, Faith. Get some rest and take it easy"

"You need it more than me, old man, but I'll keep it in mind. Later"

Faith hung up the phone, as Giles did the same. He got out of bed and threw on his robe, before heading to his library. The books from today's research were still lying open on the desks, as Giles sat down and continued reading about the First. There wasn't much about the First Evil, but he knew that there had to be something. He had a feeling that it was the First that was causing the massive dark readout earlier

"Sunnydale goes to hell and this is where the old Watcher finds himself? Still with his nose in the books. Some things never change"

Giles froze at hearing that voice, before looking up to see Ethan Rayne smiling cockily at him, leaning against one of the large shelves

"Ethan. It has been a while," Giles said, getting to his feet, "I was hoping I would never see you again. Guess I was wrong"

"Come now, Rupert, let's not be like that," Ethan said, "Tell you what, the night is young, so what do you say we head out and get ourselves a drink?"

"Sounds delightful but I remember last time that happened, so I decline"

"Very well then. I only popped by just to give you a bit of news"

"Please, do tell"

"The world you used to know? That's gonna be gone. Everything you knew will change. The whole world is coming to an end, Rupert. And I'm part of the ride"

"What are you talking about?" Giles demanded

"That's all I've got to say right now," Ethan replied

He smiled and clicked his fingers, disappearing in a puff of purple smoke

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you enjoy your night?" the Immortal asked

"I had a great time," Buffy replied, her arms around his waist, "What about you?"

"Every night with you is a great night"

"Aw, you're so sweet…and a little corny, but I don't mind it"

The Immortal smiled and kissed Buffy's forehead, before getting out the key and unlocking the door, as Buffy stepped inside her apartment

"Do you wish for me to stay or go?" the Immortal asked

Buffy thought it over. She knew Dawn or Andrew would be back soon and it was annoying to have them around while the Immortal was around. But so far, neither of her annoying roommates looked like they would be showing up anytime soon

"Come on in if you wish," Buffy replied, "I'll make some hot chocolate"

"With marshmallows?" the Immortal asked, almost hopefully

"Of course"

Buffy smiled and blew him a kiss, before heading into the kitchen. She turned the kettle on and grabbed two cups out of the cupboard, before turning around, shock overcoming her and she froze. Dawn and Andrew were tied to the chairs, gagged with masking tape, but that wasn't the only thing paralysing her to the floor. The person behind her paralysing fear sat at the head of the dinner table with a small, proud smile

"Welcome home, Slayer," the Master said, "I've been waiting for you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Ancient Evil

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened silently, as a Fell Brethren stepped inside, followed by two more of his comrades, as they drew their swords and crept towards the two beds

"Nice try"

The Fell Brethren whirled around, as a sword went through the chest of one of the demons. Illyria flicked a light on, throwing daggers into the other two demons, as Spike removed his sword and decapitated the demon

"Alright then, they know where we are. It's time to leave, pet"

"Where shall we go then?" Illyria asked

"I don't know. I'll say we head back to Los Angeles"

"Why there? The Senior Partners will be waiting for us there"

"That may be, love, but we know the place better than anywhere else. Right now, it's the best place to be"

Spike then turned and impaled a Fell Brethren just as he burst into the room. Removing the sword, Spike kicked the demon back, before leaving the room, followed by Illyria, as two more Fell Brethrens arrived. Spike took on one, as Illyria took on the second demon. Once the demons were dead, the pair slipped out the back to the Harley Davidson motorcycle Spike had managed to gain from a demon the previous night. He hopped on, Illyria clinging to him as he started up the engine and roared off onto the street. A few Fell Brethren saw him and gave chase, but they quickly lagged behind as Spike and Illyria rode off into the night

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can't be here," Buffy said, "How'd you get here?"

"Buffy, is everything alright?" the Immortal asked

He walked into the kitchen, only to get struck from behind by a resurrected Turok-Han. It grabbed the Immortal and threw him against the opposite wall. The Immortal went to get up, but the Turok-Han crossed the kitchen quickly, knocking him out with one swift blow. Buffy was rooted still to the spot by fear at seeing her two most feared opponents ever. The Master had succeeded in temporarily killing her in her first year as a Slayer, while the Turok-Han had been her one of her most difficult opponents

"Have a seat, Slayer," the Master said, "I promise not to harm your friends"

"I prefer to stand, thanks," Buffy said, her throat dry

"Suit yourself then"

"How can you be alive? I killed you, both of you in fact and yet, you're here"

"Quite an interesting story, that one, Slayer," the Master said, getting up from his seat, "Obviously, I was resurrected. As well as our friend here, the Turok-Han"

Buffy looked between the frightened Dawn and Andrew, as well as the unconscious Immortal, the Turok-Han and the Master, trying to work out a battle plan. Scenarios ran through her head, but there were too many cons and she had to discard them

"Who resurrected you?" Buffy asked, trying to remain calm

"Someone generous enough. Someone who believes my existence will make a difference," the Master replied, "I don't think he was wrong either"

Without a word, the Turok-Han lunged at Buffy, striking her in the face. She swung her fist, but the ancient vampire blocked and punched her in the stomach, throwing her against the stove. Grabbing the frying pan, she smashed it against the Turok-Han's head, taking it down. She then grabbed Dawn and Andrew, moving them away from the table, as the Master went for her. She kicked him in the stomach, but he recovered quickly, grabbing Buffy and tossing her across the living room

"I think that there needs to be a lesson taught," the Master said

He lifted Buffy up by her feet and slammed his palm into her stomach, throwing her against the entertainment unit. The Turok-Han joined the Master, as Buffy slowly got to her feet, pain racing through her back and stomach

"This is impossible…you being here," she said

"But we are," the Master said with a smile, showing off his fangs

He punched her in the face. Buffy spat blood and went for a backhand, but the Master caught her wrist, twisting it away, then slammed his hand onto the side of her neck, dropping her to the ground. Buffy groaned, dizzied by the blow, as the Master then kicked her in the stomach a couple of times

"Now, let's take a look at your friends here"

The Master grabbed Dawn, dragging her over to Buffy, smiling as he bared his fangs. Buffy went to get up, but the Turok-Han smacked her down again

"No, please don't kill her," Buffy cried, "Take me instead"

"Oh, but I will. After your friends"

The Master went to bite Dawn, but suddenly, the Immortal appeared, stabbing a kitchen knife into the Master's back. He cried out, as the Immortal then stabbed a knife into the Turok-Han's chest. It growled and uppercutted him. The Immortal quickly got to his feet, lunging at the Turok-Han, as the Master tried to remove the knife. Buffy lashed out with her leg, tripping him up

"Get out of here," the Immortal cried, hitting the Turok-Han, "Go now!"

Buffy slowly got to her feet, before helping Dawn to her feet, then grabbing Andrew. She looked over her shoulder, seeing the Immortal getting thrown into the wall. He struggled to his feet, blood running down his face, as he lashed out at the Turok-Han. Buffy turned away and quickly left the apartment. Once they were outside, she removed the bonds and gags from Dawn and Andrew, as they hailed down a taxi

"Buffy, are you okay?" Dawn asked gently

"I'm fine," Buffy replied, before checking Dawn's throat, "And so are you. What happened in there?"

"We arrived back home to find that Turok-Han vampire there," Andrew replied, "It made us invite the Master inside. He said we were bait for you"

"What are we gonna do?" Dawn asked

"We're taking the next flight to England," Buffy answered, "Giles has to know"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith ducked under the vampire's roundhouse, blocking his punch and struck him in the jaw, as the second vampire came at her. Dodging his fist, she rammed the stake into his heart, then kicked the first vampire in the stomach. He growled and lashed out at her, but she ducked under his fist, staking him through the back. As he turned to dust, Faith dusted her hands off, before heading off towards her apartment. Halfway back towards her apartment, she got the small feeling that something was following her. Without looking over her shoulder, Faith continued on, turning a corner into an alley. There, she waited until the person stepped into view, then grabbed him and slammed him against the opposite wall, raising her fist, before stopping herself

"Hello there, Faith," Mister Trick grinned, "Long time, huh?"

"You can't be here," Faith said, "I killed you, like six years ago. I must be dreaming"

"No, this is more like a nightmare," came a familiar voice

Faith turned around slowly, fear etched on her face when Kakistos stepped into view, a malicious grin on his face, his facial scar gleaming in the moonlight

"No way, this is impossible," Faith said

"Anything is possible," Kakistos said, "If you want it bad enough"

He grinned and stepped closer. Faith stepped back, as Mister Trick grabbed her from behind. She elbowed him in the ribs and spun around, backhanding him. She went to strike him again, but Kakistos grabbed Faith, throwing her into the opposite wall. She fell down into the small pile of garbage, as Kakistos loomed over her

"Payback is a bitch, isn't it, Faith?" he leered

Faith kicked him in the groin. He gritted his teeth, bringing his boot down onto her ribs. She cried out, as Kakistos stomped on her ribs again and again. Faith tried to crawl away, one hand held to her broken ribs, as Kakistos picked her up and pinned her to the wall by her throat, holding her about a foot off the ground

"Ah, fear. It smells so sweet. It's even more delicious coming from you," Kakistos smirked, "All this time and you're still afraid of me?"

Faith didn't answer. Instead, she withdrew her stake and lashed out, but he grabbed her wrist and twisted hard. Faith cried out in pain when her wrist bone snapped. Kakistos smiled, enjoying her pain and dropped her to the ground

"I would kill you, right here, right now, but now's not the time. There will be another time, Slayer, when I will kill you. and I'll take great pleasure in doing just that"

He kicked her one more time in her broken ribs, before leaving the scene with Mister Trick. Faith pulled herself up into a sitting position, holding her broken wrist to her chest, feeling the pain of her shattered ribs coursing through her. She sat there, blood trickling down her face and only one though running through her mind

"_It's not possible"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Explosions & Slaying

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow dried herself off and changed into a loose-flowing dress, something reminiscent of Tara, then headed out to the balcony to think. She had gotten a call back from Giles earlier, stating that he had checked out the Sunnydale crater, but couldn't find any dark magic residue residing there

She sighed, reflecting on her life and how far she had come, as well as thinking about Saga Vasuki's warning. Something bad was going down. She hadn't seen proof of it yet, but she knew Saga Vasuki would never lie to her, especially about something as serious as the fate of the world

Suddenly, her balcony exploded in a shower of wood and splinters. Willow caught herself in mid-air using her magic, watching as the balcony fell away. She turned around, trying to pinpoint the astral signature of the person or persons responsible. She found herself getting thrown by an unseen force into her bedroom, crashing through the wall and into the hallway, as Slayers arrived. Kennedy pushed her way to the front and helped Willow to her feet

"What's going on, honey?" she asked

"We're under attack," Willow replied, "Something magical"

"Alright, Slayers, arm yourselves and get into position," Kennedy ordered

The Slayers headed off, as Willow and Kennedy headed out to the destroyed balcony. There was no one in sight, as Slayers took up their positions around the base, all on the lookout. Then came a scream. One Slayer fell from her position down to the ground far below, quickly joined by another Slayer

"Get back, get back now!" Kennedy ordered

The Slayers moved away from their positions to avoid being thrown to their deaths. Another explosion went off, destroying more of the base, as Willow tried her best to get a lock on the astral signature. She finally managed to get a lock, before having to pull Kennedy away, as the spot where they were standing suddenly ruptured into large, deadly spikes

"Thanks," Kennedy said

"Oh, you spoiled it all for me by doing that," said a familiar female voice

Willow and Kennedy were both in shock when Amy Madison appeared before them

"Miss me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr Harris, we've got something here," a young mage called

"What is it, Sophie?" Xander asked, joining her by the computer

"Dark magic has just arrived near our base"

Xander frowned and looked around, where several whirlwinds were kicking up. A few witches and Slayers joined him outside the base, as he looked around, trying to see whatever was causing the whirlwinds. Then, a figure appeared amongst the wind. It looked feminine as it strode towards the Slayers with confidence

"Uh, my spider-sense is tingling," Xander said, "Something's not right here"

"To arms," Zara called, "Take position"

The Slayers headed to the armoury, gathering their weapons, as the rest of the Slayers joined them, before heading outside to face the new person. The whirlwinds started to die as the person's features were slowly revealed. Xander's jaw dropped slightly when he saw the First Slayer smirking at him. He closed his jaw, rubbed his good eye, then dropped his jaw again, confusion running through his mind

"Sir, what do we do?" Zara asked

Sineya moved fast, rushing towards the Slayers. One of them fired a crossbow bolt, narrowly missing Sineya, who kicked her in the jaw. Everyone could hear the sound of the bone breaking from the impact

"Everybody, fall back," Xander cried, "Get out of here"

The Slayers started to retreat, but Sineya grabbed one Slayer and threw her through the wall of one house, then grabbed another Slayer and snapped her neck, while growling and muttering in her native language. Two Slayers turned to engage Sineya, but they were no match for her. She threw them aside easily, before bashing on the door, just as Xander and Zara managed to close and barricade it

"_This is impossible. This is impossible. This is impossible"_

"You all saw that?" Xander asked, "I'm not going insane?"

"Yeah, we saw that," a Slayer said uncertainly, "Who was that?"

"_It's possible, oh god, I've gone insane!"_

The door started to crack and weaken from Sineya's blows

"Okay, so who here knows how to teleport?" Xander asked, "Cause I don't"

"Um, a few of us can," a witch replied, "Where do you want to teleport to?"

"England. Watcher's Council. How many can you do at a time?"

"One, but we can make a portal"

"Good. Hurry up if you can. No pressure. The rest of you, hold that door"

The Slayers pushed against the door, trying to hold Sineya out longer, as the witches started working on the portal. Xander was watching anxiously between the witches and the Slayers. He grabbed a crossbow and loaded it, taking up position, as the portal flickered to life. At the same time, the doors burst open and Sineya stepped inside

"Into the portal, let's go," Xander called

He took aim and fired, hitting Sineya in the stomach. She groaned, falling back, as the Slayers got to their feet, joining the witches as they went through the portal. Xander reloaded the crossbow, moving backwards to the portal, making sure everyone got through first, before taking aim again. Sineya got to her feet, ripping the bolt out, which only seemed to annoy her more than wound her. Growling, she charged at Xander, but he held his cool and fired again, striking her in the shoulder. She faltered in her charge, as Xander reloaded again, took a last look at her, then stepped through the portal, just as it closed behind him and he found himself at the Watcher's Council

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gunn hacked and slashed, before getting smacked aside as if he was nothing more than a housefly, while his men fired with their crossbows, a few of them getting to their feet after getting smacked aside. The large, tentacled creature growled and lumbered towards them, as Gunn got to his feet again and grabbed his bloody sword, before charging into the fray once again. He dodged three tentacles and thrust his swords towards the body, but then his sword disappeared amongst the tentacles

"Hey, you're gonna give that back, goddammit"

The demon simply knocked Gunn aside. He got up and grabbed a crossbow from one of the hunters and loaded it, before taking aim for where he hoped the head was. He pulled the trigger, striking the demon amongst its tentacles. It groaned and staggered, as Gunn accepted a sword and charged in, hacking away at the tentacles, trying to get to the soft flesh underneath. He stabbed, green blood squirting him in the face. Gunn ignored the blood and ichor as he continued stabbing. The demon finally keeled over and he was able to retrieve his sword, just as the body melted away

"I hate sewer octopi," Gunn grumbled, trying to wipe the blood off, "Alright guys, threat taken care of, let's get out of here and cleaned up"

"Don't go. Not yet, Charles"

Gunn instantly froze. He turned around slowly, seeing Alonna walking towards him. His jaw dropped in shock, as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His sister was standing right before him, a small smile on her face

"Charles, close your mouth, you're attracting the flies"

"No, this can't be. You're not my sister. She's dead"

"Charles, it really is me," Alonna smiled

"That's what she said before I had to stake her," Gunn continued

"Okay, okay then, I'll drop the act and cut to the chase. Any other time and I would enjoy tormenting you for longer"

"Who are you and what's going on?" Gunn asked, raising his sword

"Like that is gonna hurt me?" Alonna smirked

"Let's find out"

Gunn closed the gap and swung his sword…only for it to pass right through Alonna

"Told you so," Alonna said

"Who are you?" Gunn demanded, his voice starting to become stronger with anger

Alonna smiled, as her form changed into that of a massive, ghostly demon

**Is this better, Charles Gunn?**

"What on earth?" a few hunters said, backing away from the First

"What do you want?" Gunn asked, trying not to show fear to the First Evil

**I have a nice, little plan for the Slayer. But she's not the only one. I also have a nice, little plan for your friend, Angel. That's right, Angel is still alive**

"Best of luck trying to kill Angel," Gunn said, "He's one tough mother-"

**Oh, I doubt he'll survive what I've got in store for him**

And with that, the First disappeared. Gunn took in a few deep breaths to gather his resolve. He had felt true evil emanating from the being and it scared him. Once he was calm again, he turned to face his men

"Looks like we're going on a small holiday, boys"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Fang Gang Reunited

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, are you alright?" Connor asked

"I'm fine, thanks Connor," Angel replied

He was sitting out in the small garden, deep in his thoughts. Just earlier, he had a conversation with Drusilla, who had been talking about his past enemies coming back to life. Of course, she was talking in riddles and semi-nonsense, but Angel was able to understand what she was talking about, thanks to the forty years they spent together

"_Cordelia always loved sitting out here at night"_

"Alright, I'll be inside, doing my homework," Connor said

He wandered inside, as Angel continued to brood. He wondered if what Drusilla was saying was true. Resurrecting someone was very difficult work. It was nearly impossible to do so, requiring dark magic and a very skilled sorcerer

"_That's how Buffy came back. And Spike. Damn Spike. Wonder what ever happened to him following that night?"_

Suddenly, a vision struck Angel. He gritted his teeth, riding out the small pain until the vision was over. Then he tried to clear his mind and focus on the images

"You'll be fine here?" Angel asked, walking into the hotel

"You gotta go out?" Connor asked

"Yeah. I won't be long"

Angel put his coat on, before grabbing a broadsword and hopping into the Plymouth, driving off into the streets of Los Angeles, a small part of his mind kicking himself for not saving the Viper from Wolfram and Hart. Angel turned down the streets, until he came across from his vision and saw the target. Pulling over, Angel leapt out of the Plymouth, sword in hand and charged across the street. He grabbed the vampire and tore him away from the woman, as she held a hand to her wounds

"Get out of here, now," Angel said

She nodded and ran off, as Angel turned back to the vampire, recognition washing over him. Dracula dusted his shoulders off and assumed his full height

"Dracula. I'd say it be nice to see you again, but I'd be lying"

"Angel. It has been a while since we last met"

"What are you doing back here in Los Angeles?" Angel asked

"This is a nice city," Dracula replied, "Tasty mortals walking everywhere. I can see why you like to live here. Maybe I want to settle down"

"Sorry, but you're not welcome here, Count"

Dracula shrugged his shoulders, then clapped his hands. Two vampiresses suddenly appeared by Angel's side, grabbing and tossing him through the air. Angel struck the side of the Plymouth, dropping hold of his sword. He got to his feet, as the three brides moved towards him. Dracula was standing to the side with a small smile on his face, as Angel delivered swift punches to the brides, followed by a boot to the stomach of one bride. A second bride struck Angel in the back with her fists, as the third bride grabbed Angel's sword and sliced at his head. He ducked under the blade, ramming a stake through her heart from behind. Angel caught the sword, whirling around and decapitating another bride. The last bride snarled and growled, before lunging at Angel, as he ran the blade through her torso, followed by a stake to the heart. Angel turned to face Dracula, as a large white wolf tackled him, biting into his forearm. Angel grabbed Dracula by the scruff and threw him aside, getting to his feet and grabbing his sword, as Dracula resumed his vampire form

"Just you wait, Angel, just you wait and see wh-"

He suddenly turned to dust, as Charles Gunn and his small crew arrived

"Angel, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Gunn smiled

"It sure has. Good to see you again," Angel replied

The two men strode towards each other and embraced in a manly hug

"So, what have you been doing for the last year?" Angel asked, heading to his car

"Been mainly based around San Diego, making a crew, slaying evil, saving the helpless. You know, that sort of thing," Gunn replied, "Boys, the Hyperion"

His crew headed back to their truck and drove away, as Gunn hopped into the Plymouth with Angel

"Still got this car. Shame you don't have the Viper"

"Yeah, I know. That was a nice car"

Angel started up the engine and started driving back to the Hyperion

"That night in the alley. What happened afterwards?" Angel asked

"I quickly got myself to a hospital," Gunn replied, "Spent two months in there, left and moved to San Diego, "It's a nice place there"

"Yeah, I've been to San Diego before. I bet it's changed since I was last there. Anyhow, you were in the hospital? How come I didn't know and I was there a few times to see if you were"

"I used an alias in case the boys from Wolfram and Hart came looking"

"Yeah, I suppose that would do…it–"

"What's wrong, Angel?" Gunn asked concerned

"Vision," Angel replied, before turning down a street, "How do you feel for a fight?"

"I'm ready to slay, dog"

"Good to hear"

Angel parked the car and hopped out with his sword in hand, as Gunn joined him with his axe. They headed down into the alley, hearing the sounds of combat. Angel was confused by this and hurried off in front, coming across the large furry beast from his vision. The humans that were in danger were no longer in sight, as Angel turned to the demon's attacker. Or to be more precise, attackers

"Spike? Illyria?"

"Angel? You're alive. Or well, undead. Or are you really alive – oof"

Spike hit the wall and fell to the ground, dropping his sword, as Illyria grabbed onto the demon's right arm, delivering a kick to its mid-section. The demon, about eight feet tall and covered in thick, dark fur, with large claws and jaws, snarled and threw Illyria aside, as Angel rushed in. Gunn threw his axe, striking the demon and spraying pink ooze. The demon roared, as Angel dodged its claws and sliced at its stomach. The demon dodged the blade, before uppercutting Angel, as Spike vamped out, grabbing his sword and leaping through the air with a battle cry, slamming the blade into the demon's back. It cried out, as Angel took his chance and stabbed towards its head, impaling it through the throat. The demon gurgled and fell limp, as Angel and Spike removed their swords, while Gunn collected his battleaxe

"Well, well, well, how about this for a nice little surprise?" Spike said, "Blue and I were on our way here to avoid some demons and came across this guy. Saved the young couple from being woodchipped and then you two Avengers showed up"

"What happened to you two?" Gunn asked

"We've been moving around to avoid the Fell Brethren that Spike have angered," Illyria replied, "We were last in San Francisco"

"Why doesn't it surprise me that Spike angered someone?" Angel mused

"So, Tall, Dark and Boring, what's been happening with you?"

"How about we take this back to the hotel, huh?"

"Done deal"

Angel and Gunn headed back to the Hyperion in the Plymouth, while Spike and Illyria followed on the Harley Davidson. Upon entering the Hyperion, Spike took a look around and let out a small whistle, rousing Connor from sleep

"Not bad, Angel. I could hang up my hat here. Who's this?"

"You remember Connor, don't you?" Angel asked, "He's helping me out. So, what brings you all back to Los Angeles, then?"

"Some demon thing that pretended to be my sister appeared to me," Gunn said, "Then it changed into a massive demon and said it had plans for you, Angel"

"Isn't your sister dead?" Spike asked

"Yeah, she is. Died several years ago"

"Don't know about you, Angel, but that sounds like the First to me"

"Who is the First?" Connor asked

"The First Evil. Supposedly the origin of all evil in the world," Illyria answered, "Incorporeal, it is capable of assuming the form of those who have died"

"Sounds cheery," Gunn said dryly

"So what would the First have in mind for you?" Spike asked Angel, "Attack Los Angeles with a horde of Turok-Han? Bit hard considering I killed them all"

"And died in the process," Angel said, "If the First is targeting me, well, I wouldn't be the only one It'll be targeting"

"It'll be coming after me as well?"

"No, Spike, I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about Buffy"

"You think the First will go after Buffy?"

"It would have a major grievance against her. She seriously disrupted Its plans. I don't know if Buffy knows, but I'd say we warn her. We're going on holidays"

"This should be swell," Spike sighed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Scooby Gang Reunited

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giles jumped in his seat when Xander and his band of Slayers suddenly appeared in his office. Grumbling under his breath, Giles did his best to mop up the tea from his jacket, before discarding it, then turning to Xander

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Giles, you'll never believe what I just saw with my own one eye. And I think the girls here can all agree with me"

"Just hurry up and tell me"

"I saw the Primitive. The First Slayer. She was there in Africa"

"Are you sure it was her?"

"If someone was the cause for you getting your heart ripped out while you're sleeping, then you tend to remember them, G-man. I swear it was her"

"It's impossible," Giles said, "The Primitive died over four thousand years ago"

"Giles, I'm not kidding," Xander said, "She killed one of my girls and took down a few more. It was really her, alive and in the flesh"

"Well, I can't see any reason why the First Slayer would be alive again, if such a thing was possible"

"Take a look at me," came a voice, "You know it's possible"

Xander and Giles turned around to see Buffy, Dawn and Andrew enter the room

"Buffy, this is quite a surprise," Giles said, "Although I think Xander did beat you in arriving in style. And Xander, don't do that again"

"So, what's your story?" Xander asked Buffy

"The Master. And the Turok-Han. They were alive back at my apartment. The Master nearly killed Dawn and may have killed the Immortal"

"With a name like that, I don't think death would be possible for him"

"Can we focus on the problem at hand here?" Giles said, "It sounds like some of our old foes have returned from the dead. We need to find out how"

"Maybe that Order the Master was with," Xander suggested, "They tried to resurrect him before. Maybe they succeeded this time"

"The Order doesn't exist anymore," Buffy said, "Not since Sp…not since the Anointed One was killed. Who else is alive that shouldn't be?"

"The First Slayer," Giles replied, "Xander met her in Africa"

Then, there came a knock at the door. One of the Slayers answered it, as Faith walked in. She looked a little worse for wear, with several bruises forming on her face

"Who made your face look prettier?" Buffy asked

"Bite me, B," Faith shot back, "You'd think I'm crazy. Hell, I think I am"

"What happened to you, Faith?" Giles asked gently

"You wouldn't believe me, but it was Kakistos. He got the drop on me"

"Kakistos is alive?"

"Yeah, why, who else?"

"The Master and the über-vampire," Dawn replied, "And the First Slayer"

"You have got to be kidding me," Faith cried, before seeing the looks on their faces, "Okay, so you're not kidding me. This for real?"

"So it would seem," Giles said, "I hate to think about who else is alive after this lot"

"So, best course of action?" Xander asked

"We get hold of Willow," Buffy answered, "See if we can't track down whoever is behind these resurrections"

"That means we get to bruise some faces, right?" Faith asked, "Cause I'll be in"

"And bruise some faces you shall," came a new voice

Everyone except for Faith and the Slayers recognised it. Turning around, they saw Sweet leaning in the doorway, a self-satisfied smirk upon his face

"What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy demanded, her arms crossed

"So, you've taken notice of what's going on, correct?" Sweet asked

"I assume you're the one behind it all?" Giles asked, "But you don't have that kind of power. You're nowhere strong enough, if I remember correctly"

"No, I'm not. For all the magic and power I hold, it's nowhere near as strong as others. But, I am a part of what's going on"

"Slayers, surround and contain him," Buffy ordered

The Slayers carried her order out, forming a ring around Sweet, bringing him into the room, as Giles grabbed a book and began flicking through the pages

"Okay, talk," Buffy said, "What did you do? Who are you allied with?"

"Dear girl, I don't have to answer your questions," Sweet smirked

Giles began reading from the book in his hand. Sweet frowned, as a large, pink crystal-like shield suddenly appeared around him. The Slayers stepped back, as Sweet pressed his hands to the wall, finding that he couldn't push through

"That will hold and contain you," Giles explained, "It also strips you of your power. Xander, get on the phone and call Willow"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow countered Amy's spell with one of her own, but Amy managed to put a shield up against it, while the Slayers were fighting against her band of zombie-like pygmies. The little creatures were fast movers, leaping about and shouting in their language, making it hard for the Slayers to kill them

"Why are you here, Amy?" Willow asked, blocking her spell

"Can't I see how my old friend is going?" Amy asked, deflecting her spell

Kennedy swung her sword, but the pygmy leapt over the blade, hanging from the ceiling, before jumping down and booting her in the face. She stumbled back, hitting the wall, as the pygmy growled and scuttled at her, leaping at her. She managed to catch it, as it struggled to get at her, snarling and growling. Kennedy struggled to hold the pygmy at bay, before bashing it against the wall. The pygmy continued to struggle, its claws drawing blood on Kennedy's arm, as she drew a small dagger and stabbed it into the pygmy's head, pining it to the wall

"So this is where the infamous Willow Rosenberg got to?" Amy said

"What's going on, Amy, why are you even here?" Willow asked

"Hasn't your mentor told you?"

"She didn't tell me why you would be here and I highly doubt you are the dark power. I mean, this magic? It's not powerful enough"

Amy growled and fired a magical blast of energy, which Willow absorbed, before firing it towards the base. Instantly, all the pygmies stopped their attack and started cleaning up the mess they made, as Amy watched on in horror

"How dare you do that!"

"It was easy, Amy. I simply decoded your magic"

"You bitch!"

"The correct term would be witch"

Amy cast a spell, but Willow blocked and countered with one of her own spells, blasting Amy through the air. The blonde witch fell through the air, disappearing amongst the trees. Willow tried to get a lock on her astral signature, but Amy was gone. With a small smile, she turned back to base, as Kennedy arrived, talking on the phone as Willow landed before her

"Giles wants us," Kennedy said, hanging up

"Alright, let's go then," Willow said, "Will the girls be fine here?"

"Yeah, they'll be good. Come on, apparently, it's important"

Willow grabbed Kennedy's hands in her own and closed her eyes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giles looked up from his bookwhen Willow and Kennedy suddenly appeared in the room before them. Willow was then quickly consumed by the hugs of Buffy, Dawn and Xander, none who had seen their friend for the last several months

"How's Brazil?" Dawn asked, "What's it like?"

"How's your squad going?" Buffy asked, "You training them good, Kennedy?"

"Long time, no see," Xander smiled

"Hello, Willow, how are you going?" Giles asked

"I'm fine, Brazil is good, Kennedy's training the Slayers well and how are you all?" Willow asked, "What's been happening?"

"Dead guys returning from the dead," Xander replied, "This guy knows something"

He pointed at Sweet who was still trapped inside the crystal. He looked like he was starting to become comfortable inside his prison, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed behind his head

"He has some answers that we want," Giles said, "Skilled as I am with sorcery, I'm nowhere as good as you are"

"So you haven't done the Eternal Torture then?" Willow asked

"That's where you come in"

"Right then, let's started on it, shall we?" Willow said, taking the book from Giles

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. The Mother Country

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So tell me, why are we going to England instead of Rome?" Spike asked

"Because it's closer," Angel replied, "And because Buffy's not answering her phone"

"If you were calling, I wouldn't answer either"

"Spike, shut up"

"I knew this was gonna be a looong flight," Gunn moaned, covering his ears

"Maybe I should bound and gag them?" Illyria suggested

"No, don't do that. I mean, you could try"

"Everyone, please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing shortly," the young flight attendant said over the speaker

"Excellent. Did I ever mention I don't like flying?" Connor said

"Maybe once or twice when we were boarding the plane," Gunn replied

Everyone on the plane strapped their seatbelts as the plane began the descend

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, Sweet, start talking," Buffy said, "What do you know?"

"Oh, I know a lot of things," Sweet replied, "I just don't feel like telling you"

Buffy gave a nod to Willow, who started chanting from the book. Sweet grimaced in pain, his fingers clutching at the wall. Willow quickly stopped reading the spell, as Sweet took in a few deep breaths

"I'll repeat, what do you know?" Buffy asked

"Alright, alright, alright, I'll talk," Sweet said, standing up, "It's the First Evil"

"The First is not corporeal. The Master did toss me around a bit"

"The First has been planning this for the last year or so. He's recruited Drusilla, Ethan Rayne and Amy Madison to help him pull this off"

"Okay and why is the First resurrecting all those Big Bads I've beaten?" Buffy asked

"You've defeated them all separately," Sweet replied, "The First believes that you'll be overwhelmed by them all at once and that you'll be killed"

"Well, we'll just hunt them down and kill them one by one," Giles suggested

"You could try"

KA-BOOM!!

An explosion rocked the office, as a smile came to Sweet's face. Soon, shouting could be heard, along with rapid gunfire, as everyone in the room got to their feet

"House call!" Sweet grinned

The doors burst open, as several unconscious Slayers fell inside, a few of them with multiple bullets wounds in their torso. Adam and Glory were standing in the doorway, a grin on their faces each, as Adam's right arm transformed into the rocket launcher

"What are you gonna do? Blow me to hell?" Sweet asked

"You wouldn't even be worth it," Glory said, "Oh…you meant him"

Adam aimed the rocket launcher and fired, shattering the crystal. Sweet smiled and stretched his limbs, as if he had been cooped up in a small space for a long time

"Willow, take them down," Buffy said, "Or contain them or something"

Adam took aim and fired with his machinegun. Everyone in the room took cover behind whatever they could, as Sweet grabbed Adam and Glory, before teleporting

"Damn it!" Buffy cried, "This is so not good"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, here we are in the mother country," Spike said

"Might be yours, but it ain't mine," Gunn said, "Let's just find the Slayer"

"And can we do that quickly?" Angel asked, "It's two in the morning"

"Maybe we should stop over in a motel," Connor suggested

"The last three we've been to were booked out. It's best we get to the Watcher's Council," his father replied

"That sounds like a good idea…in theory," said a voice

The group turned around to see Lindsey McDonald leaning against a building wall on the corner, flicking a cigarette butt into the gutter

"They brought you back as well?" Angel said, "This is getting better and better"

"I agree"

Marcus Hamilton stepped around the corner, clasping his hands before himself

"Hamilton," Illyria growled

"Ain't this a nice little reunion?" Lindsey asked

"What the hell are you doing here in England?" Angel asked

"Came along to give the Slayer a little visit," Hamilton replied, "Is that wrong?"

"Actually, it is"

"What are you gonna do about it, Angel?" Lindsey asked

He drew out his pocket-knife, using his magic to transmute it into a broadsword

"We can take them," Spike said, "Five of us against two of them"

"One of which who has a sword and the other whose strength comes from the Senior Partners," Gunn pointed out

"Okay, you have a point. Broodmaster, got a plan?"

"We split and head for the Watcher's Council"

Hamilton and Lindsey headed over to the group, as the latter swung his sword. Angel dropped and swept his legs out from underneath him, as Spike and Connor punched Hamilton in the face at the same time, while Gunn and Illyria headed off in different directions. As the two men recovered, Angel, Connor and Spike were already gone

Connor headed down an alley, checking over his shoulder for either Hamilton or Lindsey, before continuing on, trying to remember where the Watcher's Council was situated. As soon as he remembered the street number, he headed off, joining the crowd and trying to look inconspicuous as he weaved throughout the crowd, turning down the street and seeing the Watcher's Council building across the street

"Excellent"

He headed towards the building, but a hand landed on his shoulder. Connor whirled around, throwing his fist, but the person blocked the blow. Connor then lashed out with his foot, but the person grabbed his leg and shoved him to the ground

"What the hell are you doing here, boy?"

Connor looked up at Faith, as she folded her arms across her chest

"You're Faith, right? Why did you grab me?"

"I was about to ask you what you were doing here in England?"

"I'm here with my father. We need to see Buffy Summers or Rupert Giles"

Connor got to his feet, dusting him off, before turning towards the building

"What makes you think I'm letting you go in there on your own?" Faith asked, "I mean, you are the kid that tried to kill his own father"

"I'm not like that anymore. I live with my father. I help him out too"

"Yeah, I'll believe you. Come on, kid, you're coming with me"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel climbed up onto the building roof, before looking back down into the streets for either Hamilton or Lindsey. After five minutes of watching and not seeing either one of them, he sighed and turned away to continue to the Watcher's Council…only to come across Lindsey, who booted him in the stomach. Angel got to his feet, as Lindsey slashed with his sword, cutting a crimson line along the vampire's cheek

"I was there to help you, Angel and you turned on me," Lindsey said

"You know what? Get over it, alright. I tried to help you out years ago and you turned on me then. Well, actually, you ignored the advice I gave you, but still"

"I should have known better than to trust you. If I did know better, I would have left the town and Eve would still be alive"

"Boo hoo," Angel said, "Do you want to hanky, cause I can give you one"

Lindsey sliced with his sword, but Angel dodged the blade, before moving in fast, landing a blow on the ex-lawyer's jaw. Lindsey carried on from the blow, spinning around to deliver a spinning roundhouse kick on Angel's cheek. Angel dropped to his hands and knees, as Lindsey kicked him in the ribs. Getting to his feet swiftly, Angel caught his sword arm and struck his wrist, making him drop the sword, before punching him in the jaw. Lindsey broke his arm away and elbowed Angel in the chest, followed by a kick to the stomach. Angel stumbled back, before blocking Lindsey's punches and punching him, deflecting his next blow and elbowing him under the armpit. Lindsey groaned, as Angel booted him in the chest. Lindsey staggered, before grabbing his sword and slashing at the vampire. Angel dodged the blade, moving in, but Lindsey reacted faster, slashing him across the stomach. Angel cried out when his blood splattered the ground, as Lindsey delivered a kick to his chest that threw him off the building. Angel struck a Dumpster and rolled over onto the ground, as Lindsey looked around and headed off

"Oh my God. Angel?" came a voice

Angel groaned and looked over in the direction of the voice

"Buffy?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Reunion in England

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what are you doing here in England?" Buffy asked

"I'm here to help protect you," Angel replied

"I have at least eighty Slayers at my disposal, Angel, I'm sure I'll be fine"

"Look, Buffy, I was told that the First is after you. I'm here to help"

Buffy was about to reply, but shouting could be heard, as Spike, Illyria and Gunn burst into the room, accompanied by a few Slayers

"We caught this lot trying to sneak inside," a Slayer said

"Look, love, I'm friends with Buffy," Spike said, "And we weren't sneaking in"

"Spike…?" Buffy said

"Oh, this could be interesting," Gunn muttered with a small snicker

Buffy looked between Spike and Andrew, a look of confusion and anger on her face. Andrew, noticing the anger look, gave her a weak smile and tried to shrink away from her, while Spike simply looked away from her, refusing to meet her eyes

"Why wasn't I told?" Buffy asked

"He didn't want to tell you," Angel replied, "Okay, Spike's been alive for the last two years, he's been helping me out, can we focus on the problem at hand here"

"You girls can leave now," Giles told the Slayers

"What else haven't you told me?" Buffy demanded to Angel, "You don't tell me Spike is alive. You also didn't tell me that you have a son. What else is there"

"Okay, I think there's a bit of too much hostility here," Willow said, "I'm sure we have a more serious issue at hand here, right?"

"Indeed, Buffy, we must focus on the First and Its plans for you," Giles said

"Alright fine then, let's focus," Buffy said, "What do we know?"

"That the First has been resurrecting your old foes to use against you," Andrew said, "And he's had help from Druidsilla, Ethan Rayne and Amy Madison"

"It's Drusilla, you twit, Drusilla," Spike said, "Get it right. Bloody hell"

"You know what I suggest?" Xander said, "We take a break from this. It's obvious we're all tired and beat up. We need to be fresh for this"

"I agree with Xander," Angel said, "For once. We need to get some rest"

"Fine then. Let's convene back here in several hours," Buffy said

She left the office without a second glance

"Ooh boy, she's pissed," Angel said, watching her go, "Giles, you have any rooms we can all stay in for the time being?"

"Yes, um, Hannah can show you. Hannah?"

A young Slayer nodded and ushered the Fang Gang out of the office, before showing them a few rooms. Angel and Spike took a room together, blocking off the window, before heading to their separate beds

"I tell you what, it's gonna be bloody interesting from now on," Spike said

"Yeah, I guess it will be," Angel said, before rolling over and closing his eyes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel, Spike and Connor headed into the office, seeing the Scooby Gang seated around at the tables, going through the books. The three men sat the desk, simply staring off into space, even as Giles tossed a book before them each

"Where's Gunn?" Angel asked

"He's still asleep," Faith replied, "He needs more sleep than you, remember. And why the hell am I even doing this?"

"Yeah, I prefer to go something to hit and hope I get something out of it," Connor said with a small grin

"Speaking of which, where is the Blue Thunder?"

"I haven't seen her," Angel said

"She went out," Buffy said, not looking up from her book, "Wanted to see the place"

"Oh bollocks and the sun is out," Spike said, "Disaster will prevail"

"Connor, can you go and find Illyria? Prevent her from causing destruction"

"Sure thing, Dad"

"I'll come with you," Faith offered

Connor and Faith left the room, as Spike noticed Buffy twitching slightly when Connor said 'Dad'. He shook his head, opened his book, read the first page and closed it again, boredom etched on his face

"Have we got a list on who's been resurrected?" Angel asked

"Yes, I've been creating one," Giles replied, "So far, we have the Master, the Turok-Han, Adam, Kakistos, Mister Trick and Glory"

"You can add Lindsey McDonald and Marcus Hamilton to that," Spike said, "If anyone wants me, I'll be looking for the training room"

"Second floor, third door on the right," Giles said

Spike got up and left the room, as Angel sighed and moved the book away, before following after Spike, as the Scooby Gang continued their research

"Argh, we're not gonna find anything on resurrection," Buffy cried, slamming her book shut, "I'm gonna go and release some tension"

"Need a hand?" Xander asked without thinking, "Uh, ignore that"

"I will. Have fun, guys"

Buffy left the room and began searching for the training room. She found it and the two vampires sparring with each other. Angel clearly had the upper hand as he threw Spike over his shoulder. Spike flipped up onto his feet and whirled around

"I need a word with both of you," Buffy said

"Uh-oh," Spike muttered under his breath, "Why do I get the feeling we're dead?"

"You mean deader than normal?" Angel asked, also under his breath

"First off, Spike, why didn't you tell me you were alive again? And Angel, why didn't you tell me you had a son? What the hell has been going on in Los Angeles?"

"A hell of a lot, love," Spike said

"Don't call me 'love', alright. Now, I want some honest answers from you two"

"Yeah, we're dead," Spike whispered to Angel, "Deader than normal"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, where would Illyria go?" Connor asked

"Why are you asking me?" Faith asked, "I've never met this chick"

"Spike would know, but he can't join us. He always know where she is"

"Yeah, well, right now, I imagine Spike is having his guts getting torn out by Buffy"

"Him and Dad. What is the go with that anyway?"

"They both have a history with B. It's complicated"

"Right. She went this way"

Connor and Faith headed off, the teenager using his tracking skills to search for the ex-goddess. After much searching, they eventually found her standing outside Buckingham Palace, staring at the majestic palace

"Who resides here?" Illyria asked, "What powerful figure sits here?"

"That would be the Queen," Faith said

"Is she your Queen?"

"Uh, no, I guess not. At least, I don't think so"

"Is she powerful?"

"Royally speaking, yes she is," Connor replied, "For an old lady"

"Then I shall usurp her and take the throne and you will all bow to me"

"Come on, Illyria, you don't really mean that, do you?" Connor asked

Illyria turned around and glared at him, before looking past his shoulder

"Do I want to know?" Connor asked, catching her look

He and Faith turned around to see Amy, Caleb and Warren Mears standing there

"I can feel the power radiating from them," Illyria said, "The priest reeks of the First"

"Well, how about that?" Caleb asked, "Come out for a nice walk in the sunlight and I see you lot out here. And Faith, it's nice to see you too"

"I'd say it's nice to see you too, but I'd be lying," Faith said

"She's a Slayer," Warren said, "It's another Buffy"

He raised a gun towards Faith, but Amy stopped him from shooting the Slayer

"Now's not the time," the witch said

"No, I think now is the right time," Connor said

He rushed forth and swung his fist, connecting with Caleb's cheek. However, Caleb didn't even flinch, as Connor watched in horror when the priest grabbed his wrist and twisted it aside, then kicked him in the chest, throwing him along the ground. Faith and Illyria moved in, the Slayer swinging at Caleb, but he easily batted her aside like she was nothing, before catching Illyria's fist and pulling her close, clocking her in the face. Amy struck Illyria with a blast of magical energy, shooting her through the air. Caleb smiled and turned away, disappearing into the crowd with Amy and Warren

"Oh this is not good," Faith said, "Buffy is not gonna like this"

"What was that guy made out of?" Connor asked, "He was so strong"

"I will take great pleasure in tearing him limb from limb," Illyria growled

"Chase that rainbow another day, Blue," Faith said, "We have got a major problem"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Buffy vs The Master

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Caleb is back?" Buffy said, "And Warren? Oh no, oh god no, this is not good"

"Well, that's what I thought when I saw Caleb," Faith said, "Nearly all the Big Bads we've fought and defeated in the past are coming back. B, we're in the sh-"

"No, we're not. We'll be fine. We've defeated them all before. Why can't we beat them again? So they're all together like this. Not gonna stop us"

"And I do love me a challenge. Always wanted a good fight"

"Alright, this is what I want to happen. Faith, you take a group of Slayers and start hitting the demon bars for information. We know the First is here in England"

"I'll try to do a locator spell," Willow offered, "See if I can find any of them"

"That'll be great," Buffy said

Just then, something crashed through the window. Xander picked the brick up, before removing the note and opening it up

"Slayer, I have something you might want. Come out and let's play"

"Who's it from?" Giles asked

"No signature," Xander replied, "Don't recognise the writing"

"Does it say where I can find this 'thing'?"

"No, it doesn't. Looks like we have to bust some demon ass to find out"

"Sounds good to me," Faith said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell are you working on?" Glory asked

"Trying to replicate the Orbs of Nezzla'Khan," Warren replied, "It helps me be stronger and faster than the Slayer. Hell, I almost beat her too"

"Science and magic won't get you anywhere fast," the Master said, "Cunning, skill, instinct, strength and power. That's what you need to reply on"

"What do you think I'm trying to do now?" Warren shot back

"Wow, this little boy sure has a temper," Glory said

"Nobody asked you, Super-Tramp"

Glory shrugged and without looking over her shoulder, kicked Warren in the chest. He flew across the room and slammed against the wall, clutching his broken ribs

"You better learn to show some respect," the Master growled, "Don't make me regret bringing you back, boy"

"Yeah, sure thing," Warren coughed, "I'll keep that in mind"

With a groan, he got to his feet and headed back to his computer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow! I don't know anything!" the demon cried

"Don't know or don't wanna tell us?" Faith asked

"You think if I knew anything, I would tell you?"

"Hm, interesting question. Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"No, I – ow!"

"Not hearing anything I wanna hear. So spit it out or we'll be doing this all night. And I can keep doing this all night. What about you?"

"Okay, okay, so I might know something," the demon cried, "There's a couple of powerful vampires in town. Making a few waves. Got some of us running scared. But one of them, he wants a showdown with the Slayer"

"Which vampire and which Slayer?" Faith demanded, "I'd hate to be you if you said it was me the vamp wants to face"

"Your predecessor. He wants to kill her"

"Well, you have been most kind. Maybe you will get to live tonight"

Faith left the bar along with her Slayers, as the demon let out a heavy sigh

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You called for me?" Willow asked

"Yes, I need your help with a locator spell," Giles replied

"Okay. What kind of locator spell?"

"I'm trying to find all those that the First has resurrected. I know they're here in London, but I need a specific location, so we can send in the troops"

"Alright, I'll try, but the First has a couple of sorcerers under his command. Did I mention that they were powerful sorcerers as well?"

"Well, I must admit that Ethan's powers have certainly grown since I last remember"

Willow started gathering the ingredients she needed, before unfolding a map of London that Giles handed her. She laid it all out on the floor, before sitting down cross-legged before it and closing her eyes. She took in a few deep breaths to calm herself, before slowly chanting the spell under her breath. Giles watched as she performed the spell and blew the dust all over the map. He knelt before it, as several large green lights appeared on the map

"They seem to be centered around here," Giles said, "There's about four of them. Two of them are out on this street here. Another two over here, but that's all"

"Isn't there more of them?" Willow asked

"Certainly, if we're assuming they've all been brought back. So where are they all?"

"I have an idea"

Willow grabbed the world globe and did the same spell, before blowing the dust. Giles joined her, seeing the eight lights in England, while the remainder of lights were situated in California. And all in the same spot

"Sunnydale," Giles said, "They're in Sunnydale"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy crossed the street, keeping an eye out for any nasties that wanted to sneak up on her from behind. She was heading down a backstreet, having been directed there by a 'willing' demon informant. Stake in hand, she looked around slowly, taking her time to obverse every nook and cranny, watching out for any lurking dangers

"Enjoying the night out, Slayer?"

Buffy whirled around with a gasp, as an open backhand caught her in the face, throwing her through the air. She lost hold of her stake, as she came to a stop and slowly got to her feet, as the Master smirked, his hands clasped behind his back

"It is a beautiful night, isn't it?" he asked, "How are you, Slayer?"

"Not too bad. Yourself, Nosferatu?"

"_Why am I talking to this guy? Shouldn't I be running away? No, I can handle him. I'm stronger and wiser now. But then again, probably so is he"_

"I was wondering if you would come out and entertain me"

"So you were the one who wrote that note," Buffy asked, "What do you have that might interest me?"

"Nothing," the Master replied, licking his fangs

Buffy was slightly unnerved by that, but tried to keep her cool, wishing she had a crossbow or a stake. Or any other sort of weapon. So she decided to rely on her hands and feet, getting into a stance, as the Master cackled to himself

"Oh, darling, I don't think you have a chance in hell"

"Come on and let's find out"

The Master moved with blinding speed. Buffy only had barely enough time to react, dodging back from his claws. The Master swiped again, as Buffy dropped under his arm and swept at his legs. He jumped over her leg, punching her in the face when she rose up. Buffy regained her stance, blocking the Master's right punch and swinging her own fist, but the Master caught her fist with a grin. However, she was ready and kicked him in the stomach, forcing him away from her

"This is already a much better fight than last time"

"Yeah, too bad there's no skylights or upturned tables"

"Yes, that is a shame, isn't it?"

The Master went for an uppercut, but Buffy dodged his fist, driving her fist into his ribs. He barely flinched as he brought his fist down for a backhand, knocking Buffy down. She fell onto her hands and knees, as the Master struck her in the face again. Gritting her teeth, Buffy rose up, slugging the Master in the face, then shoving him in the chest, getting some distance so she could unleash a roundhouse kick that knocked him to the ground. The Master growled, rising up and catching Buffy's fist, then grabbing her by the throat. She gagged and choked as he tightened his hold

"Buffy!"

The Master whirled around as a bolt slammed into his chest. He growled, as Buffy drew a second stake from inside her coat and raised it, but the Master whirled around, grabbing her stake arm and twisting it aside, then throwing her against the wall, before taking off into the night, as Faith joined her sister slayer, crossbow in hand

"You alright, B?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Divide & Hopefully Conquer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, so this is a list of the Big Bads residing in London," Angel said, "We've all been given a target and it's up to us to take them out"

"Why does this feel so bloody familiar?" Spike asked, "Is the world gonna end?"

"No. Hope not. We've been asked to keep the carnage down if we can. Buffy and Faith are out there getting information, while Giles and Willow are going away"

"Where are they going?" Connor asked from the couch

"Sunnydale," Angel answered, "They're checking the place out"

"Right, let's get this show on the road," Spike said, "Who have I got?"

"You can take Lindsey," Angel said, "I'll search for Hamilton"

"I'll be taking Mister Trick," Gunn said, "Doesn't sound too tough"

"Hey, Blue, you can fight the skanky bitch," Spike grinned

"Skanky bitch?" Illyria asked in confusion

"Glory. Or Glorificus. If any of them ring a sodding bell"

"Who am I taking?" Connor asked

"Adam," Angel said, "We all ready? Let's get to work"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane touched down in Los Angeles, as Giles hired a taxi to the nearest rental care dealership, before renting out a cheap, but reliable car

"Wouldn't it be easier if I teleported us?" Willow asked

"I'm an old man, Willow. Teleportation makes me feel queasy"

Giles got behind the wheel and started the drive towards Sunnydale

"So, what can we talk about to pass the time?" Willow asked, "We could play I Spy"

Giles rolled his eyes, passing the 'Leaving Los Angeles' sign and driving out towards the Sunnydale crater, just as the sun was starting to rise. Willow sighed with a smile, enjoying the streaks of colour racing through the sky. It looked so beautiful. She had always loved sunrises. So did Tara, in fact. Willow's smile drooped a little when her mind flittered around Tara and she rested her chin on her palm, staring at the sky

"Everything alright, Willow?" Giles asked

"Yeah, I'm good," she replied, "So, what do you think we'll find?"

"Maybe just the crater. Who knows?"

Willow silently agreed and leaned against the seat for the rest of the drive

"Willow, wake up, we're here"

Willow opened her eyes and stepped out of the car, joining Giles by the front

"Oh goddess, this is new"

Sunnydale had been rebuilt

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks, mate!" Spike called

He left the demon bar and headed in the directions he had been given. Hopefully, he would be able to find Lindsey. And kill him. Besides, the ex-lawyer deserved it, after putting him through all that 'champion of the people' crap and made him prance about like a fool, making him think he actually had a destiny. Spike smirked, knowing he was going to enjoy this

"Hello, Spike"

The blond vampire froze and turned around, seeing Drusilla standing before him

"Drusilla. It's been a while," Spike said

"The Slayer. You wanted the Slayer, not me. Never me. You were corrupted"

"As oppose to you, running around behind my back in the old days and sleeping with Angelus. Yeah, Dru, you're a saint, so how can you say I'm corrupted?"

"A soul stains you," Drusilla said, creeping forth, "Just like the one that took Daddy away from us. Poor Angelus. Grandmommy was so unhappy"

"What are you doing here, Dru?" Spike asked

"You wish to kill. But who you want to kill must live, unlike you"

"You're here to protect Lindsey? From me? What is the world coming to?"

"The Master demands it. A powerful one, he is. I can taste it in the air whenever he comes around, ohhh, it's so delicious. His aura is strong"

"Yeah, back to Lindsey, whom I'm gonna be killing"

Drusilla was about to reply, but then a shout rang out

"There he is, kill him!"

Spike looked past Drusilla's shoulder, seeing a small band of Fell Brethren running towards him, waving their swords. He sighed and took off into a run, wanting to find a better spot where he could kill these demons in private, as Drusilla cackled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, spread out. He's in the area somewhere," Gunn called

His crew split up and spread out over the small block. He had gain information that Mister Trick was currently in the area and would be leaving soon. Getting his crew together, Gunn quickly hit the streets, hoping to find and stop the vampire

"Gunn, is it?"

The vampire hunter froze and slowly turned around, seeing the smartly dressed vampire leaning against the wall, a small grin on his face

"I'm guessing you're Trick, right?" Gunn asked

"Indeed I am," Mister Trick replied, pushing off the wall, "Confronting me on your own was probably not a wise idea, Mr Gunn"

"I can handle myself"

"Good to know"

Trick vamped out and lunged at Gunn with a growl, just as the hunter was drawing out his stake. It went flying from his hand when Trick struck him, sending them rolling along the ground. Trick ended up on top, hissing as he tried to bite Gunn, who was holding his fangs away with one arm, while trying to reach for a stake with the other. Trick leaned closer, but Gunn brought his knee up, getting some space, then booting Trick in the stomach, throwing him off and quickly getting to his feet, just as Trick lunged at him again. Gunn swung his fist around, slamming it into Trick's jaw and throwing him back, then running in and swinging his boot. Trick caught it and threw Gunn aside, before leaping at him. Gunn rolled away onto his feet, drawing another stake. Trick growled and lashed out, only for Gunn to block, spin inwards and elbow him in the face, stunning him, then ramming the stake into his heart

"Another bitch bites the dust," Gunn said as Trick turned into dust

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel leapt from one rooftop to the next, searching for the building where all the Big Bads were currently staying. He had forced the location out of a demon and had been on the hunt for the last hour. He was getting close, recognising all the landmarks he needed to know. Four building away, three, two…WHAM!

Angel and his attacker went flying off the building roof, falling over the edge and slamming into the road below, bouncing away from each other. Angel quickly grabbed his broadsword and got to his feet, as the Leodonia demon roared at him

"_Aw crap"_

The Leodonia charged at Angel on four legs, leaping at him, but he swung his sword upwards at the demon's face. He wasn't quick enough and was knocked to the ground, his sword flying from his hand and his arms pinned down. The Leodonia growled, drool dripping from its fangs, as Angel growled and vamped out. The Leodonia drew back slightly in surprise, giving Angel the chance to move his right arm away and grab the demon by the throat. Letting out a loud growl, Angel kicked the demon off him, before grabbing his sword as the Leodonia slashed at him

Groaning, Angel dropped the body aside and removed his sword, getting to his feet and letting out a sigh, resuming his human face, only to hear several more growls

"_Aw double crap"_

Six Leodonia demons were positioned on the rooftops, snarling at him. Angel got into a position, readying himself as the Leodonias leapt down to the road, circling him. One Leodonia lunged, as Angel sidestepped and slashed, slicing open the demon's abdomen, then decapitating another Leodonia. A third Leodonia bit down onto Angel's left shoulder. He cried out and drove his elbow backwards, before whirling around and slashing. The demon fell down dead with a slashed throat, as the other demons moved in for the attack. Angel fought against them, blood and slash marks covering his body, but the demons were soon all lying dead around him

"_Time to get out of here"_

Angel went to leave, but a stake slammed into his chest. He cried out, stumbling and falling to his hands and knees. He gritted his teeth in pain and rolled over, seeing the First Slayer standing over him, another stake in hand and she raised it over his heart

"_This sucks"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Sunnydale Rebuilt

Woo, thank you very much Fanfiction. I requested that they place Illyria in the character selection list and they have done so. Thanks again!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Resurrection is suppose to be really hard, right?" Andrew asked, "So, how did the First managed it?"

"He's got Amy and Ethan with him," Dawn replied, "That's how"

"It's a little more complicated than that," Xander said, "Some of these guys have been dead for years and it's usually only through a mystical death that you can be brought back. And they didn't die mystically"

"Except for Warren," Dawn said, "He died mystically, in a way"

"Yeah, but he was the only one. So how _did_ the First do it?" Xander mused

CRASH!!

Xander, Dawn and Andrew all jumped out of their chairs when the unconscious and bloody form of Illyria came crashing through the window, soon followed by Glory, who stopped before the trio and dusted her shoulders off

"You'd think that an Old One wouldn't bleed so easily"

She then looked up from her dusting and smiled at the trio

"And how are we doing? Dawnie! I haven't seen you in a while"

"Yeah, it was a good thing you were dead," Dawn said, "Shame you came back"

"Well, aren't you a smart-mouthed little brat?"

Illyria started to groan and stir, but a high-heeled kick from Glory quickly knocked her out again, as Xander grabbed a sword from the wall and held it out before him

"As if you would know how to handle a sword," Glory scoffed

Xander moved at Glory and slashed, but she caught the blade in her hand, before kicking him across the room. Xander slammed into the wall and fell slump to the ground unconscious, as Glory snapped the blade and tossed the pieces aside

"Now, come with me, Dawn and no one else gets hurt"

"Why the hell would you want me for?" Dawn demanded

"Just for a little something. You are the Key, right?"

"No, no, no, you're not using me for that!"

"Stop me"

Glory strode forth and easily tossed Andrew aside with one hand, knocking him out against the wall, before grabbing Dawn and dragging her towards the window

"Come on, girlie, we're gonna have a girl's night out"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's unbelievable," Giles said astonished, "How is this possible?"

"I have no idea," Willow replied, "This whole town is completely intact. It's like it was never destroyed"

The pair were walking down a street in Sunnydale, stunned at what they were seeing. Somehow in the time between when Faith was here and now, the entire town of Sunnydale had been completely rebuilt, looking just like how it was before the final battle at the Hellmouth had destroyed the town and turned it into a crater

"There is definitely some dark magic happening here," Willow said, "I can feel it"

"Indeed," Giles replied as they walked past the coffee shop

"Hey, come on, we gotta check a place out"

Giles followed after Willow, still in awe at what he was seeing. Before long, they were standing before a familiar house. Willow allowed a small smile on her face as the memories of good times came back to her mind…along with the bad memories. Letting out a sigh, she headed up the front steps and opened the door, stepping inside, as Giles followed after her. The place was spotless and completely clean. Even the furniture, photographs and other belongings still remained in the house

"This really is unbelievable," Giles said, "It's like time was reversed"

"With the power that the First has, it's quite possible," Willow said, "I'm getting vibes. Not from this place, but from the town. I think the First is here"

"Well, what we'll do is bring everyone here. This can be our base of operations"

"Alright then, let's do it"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike turned down a corner and opened a Dumpster, before whirling around and tossing the first Fell demon straight inside. Another Fell demon swung his sword at Spike, but the blond vampire jumped away from the blade, backing up when another Fell demon lunged at him, punching a Fell demon in the face and grabbing his arm, forcing the sword through the chest of another demon. Grabbing the sword, Spike ripped it away and whirled around to slice open one demon, then whirling back to decapitate another. A Fell Brethren lunged at Spike, but he kicked him against the Dumpster and slashed him along its back, then crossing blades with a Brethren

"You bloody bastards just don't know when to quit now, do you?" Spike asked

"You took the Holy Vessel from us and you must die," the Fell demon replied

"Well, I'm already dead, mate, so take your best shot"

Spike kicked the demon in the stomach, forcing him back, before slashing him across the face. Two more Fell demons arrived and charged at Spike. He traded blades with the demons, slashing, slicing and blocking, until the pair were lying dead around him

"Is that all you've got?" Spike shouted out, "Come on, let's play now!"

"If you wish, Spike"

The blond vampire looked up at the rooftops surrounding him, seeing them lined with armed Fell Brethren. Spike counted about twenty of the demons when they all leapt down onto the street, quickly surrounding him and readying their swords

"Right then. I wanted to play, so let's play then"

The first of the Fell Brethren charged and slashed, as Spike ducked under the blade and ripped open his stomach, before crossing blades with another demon. More Fell Brethren lunged at Spike, wielding their swords and the fight was on

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xander groaned and slowly came back to consciousness. He went to move and hissed in pain when his broken ribs protested. Holding one hand to his ribs, Xander slowly got to his feet and looked around, seeing Andrew slumped against the wall. He hobbled over and knelt beside the young Watcher, trying to waken him up

"Andrew, wake up now or Buffy kicks your ass"

"I'm awake," Andrew cried, waking up instantly, "Ow! Blood rush. Very dizzy now. Also, sore head adds to dizziness"

"You had a concussion," Xander said, "What happened?"

"I don't know. Wait, Glory was here, knocked you out and she…she took Dawn!"

Xander looked around, seeing Dawn was gone, before rushing over to Illyria's prone form as quickly as he could. He rolled the ex-goddess over onto her back and gently slapped her face…only for her hand to grip him around the throat and squeeze hard

"Argh…Illyria…air becoming…a problem…need to…breathe…"

"Do not assume you can touch me, pathetic being," Illyria growled

She dropped Xander aside as he coughed and gasped, before slowly getting to her feet, holding a hand to her head, dizziness overcoming her

"You need to take a lie down," Andrew said

"Don't tell me what to do," Illyria said, "I decide what I shall do"

"You did take quite a beating from Glory," Xander said, his face normal colour again

"Where is that bitch? I wish to exact my vengeance upon her"

"Feel free to. We won't hold you back. But we need to get Dawn back"

"The Slayer's sister, who hold so much power in her, but is too weak to use it?"

"Uh, yeah, that one," Xander said, "We need to get her back"

"Since my pet cares about her and it shall make him happy, I will assist you"

At that moment, the doors burst open and Spike staggered inside. He was covered in blood, both his own and demon, dropping the bloodstained swords by the door, before stumbling about in the room and finally collapsing on the floor

"What the hell happened to you?" Xander asked, feeling disinclined to help him

"Fell Brethren. Heaps of them. Killed them all. Loads of fun," Spike grinned

"He needs blood and care," Illyria said, "Tend to him now"

"I'm more interested in finding Dawn then helping Captain Peroxide"

Illyria stood before Xander, drawing herself up to her full height. And although Xander was taller, he felt very intimidated by the Old One. Letting out a nervous laugh, he and Andrew lifted Spike up, before taking him to the infirmary ward

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Confusion Over Past Love

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy's cell phone went off and she quickly answered it

"Hey, Buffy, it's Xander here…we've got a major problem"

"Yeah and what's that?" Buffy asked

"Glory's kidnapped Dawn…again. We have no idea where they are"

"Goddammit. Call Willow and get her to do a location spell"

"Sure, not a problem"

Buffy hung up and growled in anger, before punching the wall

"What's up, B?" Faith asked

"Glory's taken Dawn god knows where"

"Glory? Who's that again?"

"A hell goddess"

Buffy and Faith started to head back to the Watcher's Council, when Buffy's cell phone rang again. She checked it, seeing it was Xander, before answering

"What now?"

"I just called Willow. You know how she and Giles are checking out Sunnydale? Well, you'll never believe this. Sunnydale has been rebuilt?"

"What?" Buffy cried

"What's going on?" Faith asked

"Yeah, Sunnydale has been completely rebuilt," Xander continued, "Your house too, with all its belongings, furniture and photographs"

"If the First had a hand in that, then that's where Glory would be going. We all have to go to Sunnydale as soon as possible"

"What's in Sunnydale?" Faith asked

"I'll get right on it, though we'll have to wait until Spike and Illyria heal, but that won't be long. That said, we haven't heard back from Angel or Connor yet"

"I'll be there soon," Buffy said, before hanging up

"So what's the go?" Faith asked

"Sunnydale has been completely rebuilt. Come on, we gotta go"

Buffy and Faith headed back to the Watcher's Council, reaching back there just as a bloodied Angel showed up. He was covered in bruises, blood and slash wounds, as he dropped his broadsword and collapsed on the floor

"What happened?" Buffy cried, falling to his side

"We gotta get him help," Faith said, "Help me get him up"

Together, the Slayers helped Angel to his feet, his arms slung around their shoulders as they took him to the infirmary ward, where Spike and Illyria currently were, but they were healing and moving about

"What happened to him?" Spike asked, hopping up from his bed

"We don't know," Faith replied, lying Angel on the bed

"Leodonia demons…and a Slayer," Angel replied

"Shh, don't talk, Angel, it'll be okay," Buffy soothed

Spike let out a sigh and grabbed his duster, before walking out of the room, despite the fact that he wasn't completely healed and still had some problems moving. Illyria soon followed him, as Faith decided to leave Buffy and Angel alone

"Feeling better?" Buffy asked

"I'll heal," Angel replied

Buffy handed him a mug of blood and he greedily drank it down, handing her the mug back. She got up and poured him some more blood and handed it back. This time, Angel took his time to drink the blood, as Buffy helped him remove his duster, shirt and undershirt, before grabbing the first-aid kit and getting to work

"So, Leodonia demons huh?" she asked, "What made you take them on?"

"I was tracking down Hamilton and got attacked by them," Angel replied

He winced when Buffy touched one of his wounds

"Sorry"

"It's okay"

Buffy smiled slightly and patched up the wound, remembering when she used to do this for him years ago. When they were together in Sunnydale. Before they broke up. Before he left for Los Angeles. Suddenly, Buffy wasn't quite smiling anymore

"What's wrong?" Angel asked, catching her look

"Oh, it's just…Glory's kidnapped Dawn and Sunnydale has been rebuilt"

She didn't want to tell him that she missed doing this for him. She didn't want to tell him how much she had missed him in the past year. How much her heart had ached for him following the destruction of Sunnydale. It was why she had moved to Rome, to stay away from Angel. She couldn't risk digging up these feelings again. And yet, here he was, right here, right now, with her, fighting alongside her once again. Angel was having the same feelings about her right now, how beautiful she still looked after all this time. Not much had changed with Buffy and neither had his feelings for her. Before they knew it, they were leaning towards each other and their lips briefly touched. Buffy pressed further, locking their lips together. He still tasted the same as he used to all those years ago. To him, she was still sweet and he was drowning in her. It felt like it lasted for a long time, but it was only for a few seconds before Buffy pulled away. A small smile came to Angel's face, while a horrified look appeared on Buffy's. And before Angel knew it, she had left the room

"What the? Buffy?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WHAM!

"Do you feel better now?" Illyria asked

"No," Spike replied shortly, before punching the wall again

"Do you enjoy causing pain to yourself?"

"Only sometimes. Look, love, it's complicated, alright. You wouldn't understand"

"Then teach me how to understand"

Spike smiled and shook his head in amusement, as Faith entered the room

"Yo, Blondie Boy, you ready to go?"

"Ready for what?"

"We're all going to Sunnydale. Dawn's been kidnapped. We're leaving in five minutes. So hurry up"

"Wait a minute, Dawn's been kidnapped? Why wasn't I told about this?"

"Cause that's when Angel rocked up, all bloodied and so forth. Now hurry up"

Faith left the room, as Spike growled and punched the wall again

"Nobody touches my little Nibblet!"

"You have affection for Dawn," Illyria said, "You care about her very much"

"Of course, pet. She's like a little sister to me," Spike said, "I love that girl"

As Spike was contemplating punching the wall again, Buffy entered the room. Spike saw her and rolled his eyes, punching the wall again. Illyria could detect the tension between the pair and decided to see what the others were up to, so she left the room

"Can we talk?" Buffy asked

"Gonna rip me a new one about not telling you I was alive?"

"No. I'm over that and I understand why you did that. It's just-"

"If you have a problem, go tell Captain Bore about it, alright. You two are getting along just fine, being great buddies and all. Just…leave me alone"

"Alright"

Buffy cast her eyes downwards, but suddenly was stopped by Spike, as he spun her around and kissed her fully on the lips. Her arms went around his neck and she deepened the kiss, but it was over quickly as Spike drew back

"I hate seeing you in pain, pet. I know what you're going through, with the hell bitch taking Platelet and everyone bad coming back from the great beyond"

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable back there," Buffy said, "It's just…so confusing with you two around. I mean, I love both of you and – why are you sniffing me?"

"Huh, oh, nothing. Listen, you go and get Dawn, alright?"

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked

"Just gotta do something first. I'll see you later in Sunnydale. Go get Dawn. She's more important than me," Spike called

He left the room, as Buffy frowned in confusion. She decided to put her feelings for both Angel and Spike aside, before heading back to the main room for the portal

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel was out of bed, feeling better now he was starting to heal. He had just put his bloodied undershirt on when Spike burst into the room, his eyes flashing gold

"You and me are gonna have a chat, mate"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Travelling to Sunnydale

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How'd you go, kid?" Gunn asked

"I'm not a kid," Connor replied, "And it was a failure. Adam got away through a portal. What's this?"

"A portal. We're going to Sunnydale, which is where Adam would've gone"

"How do you know?"

"Because the entire town of Sunnydale has been rebuilt," Faith replied, "Meaning that the First is there, along with Buffy's sister"

"So we're all going to Sunnydale to rescue Dawn?"

"That's the plan, kid. Let's hope you don't get portal sickness"

"Is that even possible?" Connor asked

"Sure is," Xander answered, "Worse so if you've just eaten beforehand"

"Where is Spike?" Illyria demanded, before rounding on Buffy, "Where is he?"

"Had to take care of a few things," Buffy replied, "We all ready to go?"

"Wait a minute. Where's Dad?" Connor asked

"In the infirmary recovering from his injuries. Come on, let's go"

"After you," Faith said, doing a mock bow

Armed with a pair of Gil Hibben 1999 Jackal knives, she followed Buffy through the portal, as Xander, Connor, Gunn, Illyria, Andrew and a group of Slayers all went through the portal, arriving in the living room of 1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel crashed through the wall, ending up in another hospital room, as Spike stepped through. His grandsire went to get up, but Spike kicked him in the stomach, then lifted him up onto his feet and throwing him against the wall

"You always do this to me, Angel. Always stealing my girl away from me"

"Does it hurt you that I always have them first?" Angel asked, getting to his feet

Spike growled and swung his fist, but Angel ducked under his arm, before rising up and slamming his fist into Spike's jaw. The blond vampire staggered, as Angel kicked him in the ribs, doubling him over, then threw him through the wall into the corridor. Spike slowly got to his feet as Angel stepped out into the corridor, swinging his fist. Spike ducked away and drove his elbow onto the back of Angel's neck, then bashing his face against the wall. Angel stopped himself on the third strike, twisting around and grabbing Spike, giving him a taste of his own medicine. Spike stumbled, as Angel punched him twice, followed by an uppercut that knocked him to the ground

"You always lose, Willy," Angel growled, "You know that. No matter what, whether it be in a fight or a woman. They always prefer me"

"And what the bleeding hell would they want with a block of wood?" Spike snarled, getting to his feet, "I don't understand what's so bloody wonderful about you"

Angel lashed out, but Spike ducked and delivered a punch to the stomach, doubling his grandsire over, before doing an elbow drop on his back, knocking him to the ground. Angel groaned in pain, as Spike then slid him along the floor

"Buffy loved me. I got a soul for her. I died for her. I saved the world for her. I was going to tell her I was alive once again and I hoped that things would continue, just like before," Spike said, "But no, shock and awe, you came along and messed it up"

"You should know that despite all your good and noble intentions for Buffy," Angel said, "That you'll never compare to me. I am and will always be her first love"

"Yeah, but you'll never get around that pesky little curse now, will you? Buffy needs someone who can love her, who can actually make love to her. And that's not you"

"It's called the Shanshu, Spike. This could very well be _the _apocalypse we're in right now. I stop it, I regain my humanity and Buffy and I are together again"

"What makes you think that you're the only contender for the bloody Shanshu?"

"Why would it be you, Spike? You saved the world once. Good for you. Talk to me when you done it several times," Angel said, "You're not a contender for the Shanshu"

"Well, it doesn't call you by name now, does it?" Spike said, "And what world saving have you done? Have you actually sacrificed your life to save the world like me?"

"I stopped Acathla. That saved the world. And I went to hell"

"No you bloody well did not! Buffy killed you! Buffy has never killed me"

"She should have. All those years ago when she had the chance"

Spike growled and lunged at Angel, tackling him and sliding along the floor. Angel got his foot into Spike's stomach and threw him over his head, before flipping onto his feet and whirling around, as Spike's fist slammed into his face. Angel returned the blow, followed by a second punch. His third punch was blocked, as Spike delivered two punches to Angel's face, followed by a small uppercut. He then went for an inner roundhouse kick, but Angel caught his leg and smacked his other leg out from underneath him, slamming him into the ground and sliding him along. Spike struck the table legs and got up, snapping one off and making a crude stake

Angel strode towards him, ducking under the stake and tackling Spike around the waist, smashing the table apart when they landed on it. Angel held his grandchild down and delivered several punches, as Spike stabbed the stake into his left shoulder. Angel cried out and was booted back, before removing the stake and getting to his feet, as Spike grabbed another makeshift stake

"Alright, you really wanna kill me? Fine, let's finish this"

Angel growled and he vamped out. Spike also growled and vamped out, as the two ensouled vampires then lunged at each other

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This one is a tough one," Warren grinned

He touched the heated poker to Dawn's stomach, grinning as she screamed in pain

"Why the hell are you torturing her?" Glory demanded, "I need her to be perfect for when I return home"

"I'm not drawing any blood and I'm getting a little payback on the Slayer"

"Signing your death wish?" Dawn grimaced, refusing to let the tears fall

"Are you threatening me, you little bitch?" Warren asked, backhanding her

He was instantly lifted off his feet, as Glory grabbed the hot poker off him and pressed the tip to his right cheek. He cried out as his flesh sizzled and burned

"Not so fun when others do it to you, huh?" Glory asked, "Leave my key alone. I catch you in here again, this poker is going somewhere where the sun don't shine"

She removed the poker and casually tossed Warren aside. He grimaced, holding a hand to his scarred cheek, as Glory dropped the poker and left the room

"Well, aren't you lucky?" Warren asked Dawn, hatred coating his words

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe it," Buffy said, "It's really here"

She headed upstairs in awe, first heading to her mother's room, then Dawn's room and finally, her own room. everything was immaculate and all of her positions still remained. As if they had never been swallowed by the earthquake…

"Buffy, you alright?" came Willow's voice

Buffy nodded, before turning around to face her best friend

"So, what do we know?"

"The First is definitely here. along with everyone else who was brought back to life," Willow replied, "Xander and Giles are working on a plan. Interested?"

"Fighting and killing evil things. I'm there"

Buffy headed downstairs, finding Xander, Giles and Gunn seated in the lounge room, going over battles plans. Connor was leaning against the wall in the corner, arms crossed over his chest and frustration etched on his face, while Illyria stood prone before the mantelpiece, staring at the photographs, while Faith and Andrew were currently raiding the stocked cupboards

"Ah, Buffy, you're here, excellent," Giles said, "Maybe we can get started on this"

"What's the plan?" Buffy asked

"Why don't we just track them down, kill them and save Dawn?" Connor asked, "I find that a lot quicker and easier"

"You have never gone up against one of these guys, have you now?" Xander asked

"Helped my father beat Hamilton. How tough can the others be?" Connor shrugged

"Yes, speaking of Angel, where is he?" Giles asked, "And Spike for that matter?"

"Angel was in the infirmary and Spike had to do something," Buffy replied

"I believe Spike went to kill Angel," Illyria said, "A lot of anger between them"

"Hopefully, they'll kill each other," Xander said optimistically

"Oh God," Buffy whispered, realizing what she had done

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. A Flash of Light

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike slammed his ridged forehead against Angel's nose, then spun his grandsire around into the bookshelf. Angel crumbled to the ground, as the bookshelf fell upon him. Growling, Spike removed the bookshelf, only to score a boot to the groin

"You right bastard!"

Angel rose up, swinging a thick demonology book into Spike's jaw and knocking him to the ground. Spike went to get up, as Angel gave him a hand, throwing him against the wall. Spike got up, grabbing a sword from the wall and lunged at Angel, swinging towards his neck. Angel ducked and shoved Spike aside, before grabbing the second sword and whirling around in time to counter Spike's slash

"Why do you always got to mess things up for me?" Spike growled, "Everything I have, you always gotta take it away"

"Get a grip, Spike. That's how life is," Angel said, "You can't have everything without some kind of consequence"

He forced Spike back and kicked him in the stomach, before slashing, spraying blood across Spike's chest. The younger vampire growled in pain and deflected Angel's strike, spinning around and elbowing him in the back, then turning and slashing

"That feel good?"

Spike went for a thrust, but Angel moved his body to the side so he could elbow his grandchild in the face. Dropping his sword, Angel whirled around, grabbing onto Spike's arm and taking his sword, punching him in the face, then moving behind him and holding the blade to his throat, pulling Spike against his body as the blade bit into the young vampire's skin, blood trickling down his throat

"Kill me and Buffy kills you," Spike growled

"Somehow, I'm getting the feeling that your death won't matter to her," Angel said

Spike was trying to pull the blade away, but Angel was stronger, holding it against his neck and pulling hard. However, just before Angel could decapitate his grandchild, a flash of light appeared between them, blasting them across the room. Spike slid along the floor while Angel was slammed against the wall. The blond vampire coughed, feeling his wound while Angel got to his feet, staring at the light as it assumed form

"Cordelia?"

"You can't be here," Spike said, "You're dead"

"Yeah, you're one to talk, Billy Idol-wannabe," Cordelia said

"Hey, he's the wannabe. I had the rebel look and peroxided hair before he even thought about it"

"Cordelia, what are you doing here?" Angel asked, "How can you be here?"

"I'm just a spirit, an emissary of the Powers," Cordelia replied, "And I'm here to give you a message: STOP YOUR STUPID FIGHTING!"

Both Angel and Spike groaned, clapping their hands over their ears, as Cordelia crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at their pain

"For a dead gal, you sure have some lungs on you," Spike said

"Why the hell are you two morons trying to kill each other?" Cordelia demanded

The two vampires cast their eyes downwards, as Cordelia finally caught on

"Oh I get it now. Buffy. Always about Buffy. What is so special about her?"

"Did you seriously fall for this girl?" Spike asked Angel, who glared back at him

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but get over it!" Cordelia said, "There is more at stake than some petty rivalry over some blond girl with superpowers"

"Wow," Spike low-whistled, "Someone's hurt"

"Don't even start with me, blondie bear"

Spike swallowed and cast his eyes downwards

"Look, Cordy, Spike started it and all," Angel said, "I was defending myself"

"By killing him? Yeah, what a way to go, champ"

Angel swallowed and cast his eyes downwards

"The First has resurrected all those who have threatened the world and they are currently threatening the world again. Do you really want the world to burn while you two fight over who's the better lover? Like any of us actually care about that"

"Look, Cheerleader, I was gearing up to get Buffy back," Spike started, "And then Angel had to co-"

"Zip it, I don't want to hear any more of it, it's all pathetic," Cordelia said, "Now, you two better shape up. You are Champions for crying out loud! The world needs you!"

"I'm sorry," Angel mumbled, "We won't fight each other anymore"

"Yeah, stay away from Buffy or I'll stake you in your sleep," Spike shot at him

"Blondie Bear, what makes you think Buffy will take you back anyway?" Cordelia asked, "You left her in the dark and besides, she's grown up and moved on. If she had any sense and that wouldn't be much, she would have moved on"

"Okay, you raise a point there"

"Now, I'm not really suppose to interfere or whatnot, but the First Evil is serious in its destruction of the Slayer line and eventually the world, so I'm gonna give you a little weapon to help fight him"

"What is that?" Angel asked

"Ever heard of Hope's Dagger?" Cordelia replied, "Not an easy weapon to find. If you want to know more, you'll have to ask Wesley"

"Bit hard considering he's dead and all," Spike said

"Trapped in the Senior Partners' holding dimension where all their dead employees go. I can send you there, but you'll have to hurry"

Cordelia waved her arm, creating a large, deep orange portal. She waved her other hand towards Angel and Spike, instantly healing all their injuries

"Best of luck," Cordelia said

She faded away, as Angel and Spike sighed, before glancing at each other

"Right then, shall we take the trip into hell?"

"After you"

"Ladies first"

Angel rolled his eyes and grabbed his sword, before heading into the portal, as Spike picked up the other sword, before following after his grandsire, finding themselves in a hellish dimension. Screams echoed about the place, while people in business suits could be seen moving about as if it was just another day at work

"Cheerleader says we gotta be quick, so let's get to it then," Spike said

Angel led the way down the stairs, as the souls stared at them in confusion. The two vampires passed them apprehensively, coming to a large prison. However, there was a large demon guarding the way. It stood about nine metres tall, with a large bulky stomach and elongated lower jaw with long tusks. Its small eyes narrowed at the vampires as it flexed its massive muscles

"We're here to Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, if you don't mind," Angel said

"You smell like the Powers. You don't belong here," the demon growled

"Allow me, Gramps. Listen, you lump of crap, move out of our bloody way"

The next thing Spike knew, he was lying atop a shattered desk, his head spinning and his jaw aching. Shakily getting to his feet, he grabbed his sword and vamped out

"That hurt, you pillock!"

The demon growled and swung at Angel, who jumped away from its meaty fist, before swinging his sword. The demon whirled around with amazing speed, catching the blade before throwing Angel aside with ease, as Spike ran it and stabbed with his sword. It sliced into the demon's flesh, but the demon removed the blade, grinning as it grabbed Spike by the face and slammed him into the ground

"Bollocks," came Spike's muffled voice

Angel growled, now in game face as he leapt at the demon, bringing his sword down. The demon roared, clutching as its face, as Angel then sliced at its ankle, severing the tendon and bringing it down to one knee. Spike got back up, stabbing his sword into the demon's back, only to get backhanded, as Angel impaled the demon in the throat

"That wasn't so hard," Angel said in normal face, earning a glare from Spike

"Let's just find Percy and get the bloody hell out of here"

Angel removed the key from the demon's belt, before opening the first gate. However, just as the gate swung open, the whole place began to shake and shudder, as if an earthquake was striking the place

"Don't think the boys upstairs are too pleased," Spike said

"Let's hurry then," Angel said

The pair ran along the corridor, searching through the jail cells. Angel managed to catch a glimpse of Lindsey McDonald, Lilah Morgan and Gavin Park as he continued his search for his old friend

"Angel, over here," Spike called

Angel quickly joined his grandchild by the jail cell, in which Wesley resided, suspended to the ceiling by chains. He looked perfectly fine, but the look on his face told the vampires otherwise

"Hang on, Wes, I'm gonna get you out of here," Angel said

"You don't have time," Wesley said, "The Enforcers will be here soon"

"Well, okay then," Spike said, "We're here about Hope's Dagger. Heard of it?"

"Yes, I have and I'll tell you all about it as quick as I can"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Meeting of Good and Evil

Sorry it's been a while since my last chapter. Been busy and distracted, but here is a new chapter, even though it's a bit short, but anyhow...:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice work," the First said, posing as Buffy, "It looks and feel likes before"

"Always happy to please," Amy said with a small bow

"Think we've got a chance to actually beat the Slayer this time around?" Warren asked

"Take a look around, fool," the First said, "I have resurrected some of the powerful foes Buffy has ever faced. She stands no chance"

"I want to kill Willow"

"We all get to kill somebody," Glory said, "Don't fret, little boy"

"Caleb, how are the Turok-Han coming along?" the First asked

"Perfectly," Caleb replied jovially, "We'll have an army soon enough"

"Good. Keep up the good work. I want to make the attack soon. Right now, I have somewhere I need to be"

The First faded away, before reappearing in a cavern across Sunnydale. It changed form, shifting from Buffy into its true form, as a flash of light appeared, revealing Cordelia. She smiled at the First and crossed her arms across her chest

"So, this is the Big Bad First Evil. Don't seem so intimidating"

**You've got quite the tongue on you, Cordelia Chase. Have the Powers realized that their champions stand no chance against my force?**

"You've got quite the ego there, First. You think you will win against Buffy and her Slayers. She's got a whole world of them. What have you got? A few big bads"

**I have some of the most powerful people around the First said Caleb, Marcus Hamilton, Glorificus, just to name a few. And soon, I'll have an army**

"An army of vampires against several platoons of Slayers. Good luck"

**Numbers don't mean anything, Chase. The Slayers are strong, yes, but they're nothing compared to what I have. You'll see. I shall win this war and soon, the world will be mine. And I shall become corporeal**

"And IF that happens, we will stop you," Cordelia said, "You won't have the power to defeat the Powers That Be. I'll be on the front line, defeating you"

**The Powers That Be can't all come to Earth at once. Their power will be too much for the world and it will destroy the planet. You know that** the First said

"Well, no matter what, we will keep fighting you," Cordelia said, "I have my champion there, ready to give it all. You won't win this fight"

**We'll see about that, Chase**

And at once, the First and Cordelia faded away from the cavern

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, how was San Diego?" Connor asked

"Wasn't bad. Quite liked the place," Gunn replied, "I'll go back there when this is over. So, what about you?"

"I'll go home with Dad, continue my schooling. In college right now"

"Yeah, doing what?"

Connor was about to reply, but then swept his arm out to stop Gunn, as he listened intently. They were heading down one of the backstreets on their patrol, with a number of low rise buildings on either side of them

"What is it?" Gunn asked

"We're not alone," Connor replied

He looked up, as about three Turok-Hans appeared on one building, as another four appeared on another building adjacent to them

"Oh, this don't look too good," Gunn said

The Turok-Hans leapt down onto the road, growling at the pair, as they got into a stance. One Turok-Han snarled and charged at Connor, who caught the vampire in the face with a right hook. The Turok-Han faced Connor and growled, before slamming its palms against his chest and throwing him back. Gunn swung his axe, but the Turok-Han caught it by the shaft and uppercutted the vampire hunter

"Why are you lying down there?" asked a female voice

Gunn opened his eyes and groaned when he saw Alonna standing before him

"Go away. You're not real"

"Of course I'm real. You just can't see that"

Gunn grabbed his axe and swung at Alonna, only for the blade to sail through harmlessly. Connor got to his feet, as the Turok-Han advanced on him. Dodging its fist, Connor struck the ancient vampire, then kicked it in the chest, but the Turok-Han caught his foot on the kick and tossed him through the air. As he landed, Connor was set upon by the other Turok-Hans, as they kicked and slashed at him. Gunn was thrown against the wall, as the Turok-Han then picked him up, ready to bite him

Suddenly, two Turok-Hans burst into dust, distracting the others. Gunn clocked his Turok-Han in the jaw, pain shooting up his arm. The vampire growled, but Gunn drove his knee up, getting some space, before striking with his stake. The Turok-Han caught his arm and shoved him against the wall, only to get staked from behind

"On your feet and let's slay these bitches"

Faith pulled Gunn up onto his feet, before kicking a Turok-Han in the face. Buffy backhanded a Turok-Han, before ramming the stake in the heart of an ancient vampire coming in to her left. Connor uppercutted a Turok-Han, ducking under a punch and striking the attacker, before withdrawing a stake from his jacket and staking a Turok-Han. It burst into dust, as Faith and Gunn joined them, staking the last two Turok-Hans

"Well, that was tight," Faith said, "You guys look a little messed up"

"Ah, I've had worse," Connor said, "I'll survive"

"That's the spirit. Now come on"

"Where are we going?" Gunn asked, grabbing his axe

"We're scoping out the last place Glory attempted to sacrifice Dawn at," Buffy said

The group headed towards the industrial area where the final battle with Glory had taken place. Buffy entered the place cautiously, checking every nook and cranny, as the other three fanned out behind her

"There's nothing here," Connor said

"Yes, but that tower is back again," Buffy said, "It collapsed last time"

"Yeah, but wasn't everything restored by the First?" Gunn asked

"He's got a point, B," Faith said

"Ah, so you're here? Excellent"

The group whirled around to face the Master. He was smiling to himself as he gazed at the Slayer scythe he held in his hands. Connor went for his grandfather, but with a flick of his hand, the Master threw him aside, as Gunn slashed with his axe. The Master blocked and kicked Gunn in the stomach, winding him, then knocked him onto his back with the scythe handle. The Master raised the blade over Gunn, only to get a flying kick to the chest from Buffy

"Go, get out of here," she cried

Gunn got to his feet with help from Connor and together, they left the industrial site, as Faith went to leave as well, but saw Buffy get knocked down. Drawing her Hil Gibben daggers, Faith moved in for the attack, only to get suddenly thrown through the air. She groaned and sat up, horror dawning on her face when she saw Kakistos standing to the Master, both of them wearing identical grins

"Well now, this should be interesting," the Master grinned

Faith got to her feet, as Buffy did the same and the Slayers got into a stance

"Very interesting indeed," the Master said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. Slayers vs Masters

This may seem a little bit late, but rest in peace Andy Hallet. It was quite saddening to hear of his death and at a young age too. He will be remembered for bringing Lorne to life and my condolences for his family

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, here we are, two powerful master vampires against two powerful slayers," Kakistos grinned, "I wonder who'll win this fight?"

"Take your best guess," Faith said, "At the end of this night, you'll be dust"

"Yes, we shall see about that," the Master growled, tightening his grip

He snarled and lunged forth, swinging the scythe. Buffy ducked, punching him in the gut, as Faith went to slash with her daggers, but Kakistos caught her arm and twisted it back, before punching her in the sternum and throwing her back against a pile of bricks. Faith got up from the rubble, slashing at Kakistos' face. He caught her arm again, but this time, Faith kicked him in the groin

"You little bitch!" Kakistos growled, doubling over in pain

Faith backhanded him, knocking him down onto his hands and knees. She drew a stake, but Kakistos dropped down further, swinging his leg around and taking Faith's legs out from underneath her. Meanwhile, Buffy dodged the scythe, backhanding the Master, as he brought the blade up towards her head. Buffy reclined back, narrowly avoiding the blade, as the Master spun around and sliced at her stomach. Buffy dived over the blade, quickly turning around and kicking the Master in the ribs. He growled, as Buffy moved in with a swift blow to his face

The Master swung the scythe, but Buffy grabbed the handle, elbowing the Master in the face, before booting him in the chest, ripping the weapon away from his hands. however, he quickly responded with a rising backhand that smacked Buffy through the air, as well as knocking the scythe from her hands. Buffy kicked the Master in the stomach, before getting onto her feet and elbowing Kakistos in the back as he tried to pin Faith to the ground. He growled, as Buffy then grabbed him by the shoulders and swung him off her sister Slayer

"Remember, you're fighting against two Slayers, not one," Buffy said

"I'll keep that in mind," Kakistos growled

The Master swung his fist, but Buffy caught it, only to get grabbed by the throat. She grabbed his wrist, wrenching it away, before ducking under his other fist and twisting his arm behind his back. The Master swung around, backhanding Buffy. She swung her fist, but the Master ducked under it, lashing out with his right fist, which Buffy dodged, stepping back and whirling around, kicking Kakistos in the back, before turning back to block the Master's punch

Faith did an uppercut elbow to Kakistos' jaw, rocking him back, as he then clasped his hands together and brought them down overhead. Faith blocked, but the move was powerful enough to knock her to her knees, as Kakistos then kicked her in the chest, throwing her down. Faith rolled back and flipped up onto her feet, blocking Kakistos' punch and striking him in the face. Growling, Kakistos ducked under Faith's punch, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up easily, then throwing her through a pile of bricks. Faith groaned, getting up and wiping blood away from her lips

"Come on, girlie," Kakistos growled

"You're so gonna pay for that," Faith said

Kakistos strode forth with a swinging right hook, which Faith ducked as she delivered two swift blows to the vampire's stomach, followed by an uppercut. As Kakistos staggered back, Faith followed through with a spinning kick to his chest, then grabbed a brick and smashed it across his face. Kakistos growled in annoyance, as Faith landed another kick on his chest. He caught her foot, but she flipped, kicking him in the jaw and landed on his feet, before doing a scorpion kick. The move knocked Kakistos back into the Master, taking them both down

"Nice one, Faith," Buffy called

"Thanks, B," Faith grinned

"Get your big, fat corpse off me!" The Master growled, shoving Kakistos aside

"Now, where were we?" Kakistos asked after getting up

Buffy and Faith glanced at each other, shrugged and then at the same time, slammed their fists into Kakistos' face. The vampire staggered back, as the Master watched him fall. He turned back around, scoring Faith's fist in the face. He staggered back, as Kakistos slowly got to his feet, growling under his breath

"Two Slayers, boys. Shoulda known what you were getting into," Buffy smiled

"I think it's time we took the trash out," Kakistos growled

He growled and lunged at the Slayers, swinging his fist. Faith blocked and struck, moving away as Buffy punched Kakistos, then backhanded the Master. He punched Buffy back, as Faith kicked Kakistos in the stomach, then swung at the Master. Blocking her arm, the Master twisted it around and kicked her in the stomach, before dodging Buffy's fist. She elbowed him in the face, whilst planting her boot in Kakistos' stomach. Kakistos snarled and grabbed Buffy, throwing her down, as Faith kicked him, before avoiding the Master's fist. He brought his fist back, but Faith ducked, dropping down and sweeping. He jumped over her leg, before uppercutting her. Buffy got to her feet, spinning around and landing a roundhouse kick on Kakistos' jaw, knocking him back as Faith got up

"Come on, boys, I expected better than this," she grinned

The Master grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. Buffy went to help, but Kakistos was faster, slamming the Slayer through a pile of bricks. Buffy grumbled under her breath, spying the scythe lying not too far away. Kakistos leered at the Slayer, but she gave him a disgusted look, punching him in the face, before hitting him in the stomach, then landing a blow on his jaw. As Kakistos staggered back, Buffy ran past him, slamming her elbow into the Master's ribs and making him drop Faith, who started gasping. The Master swung his arm around, but Buffy caught his arm, elbowing him in the ribs again, before spinning him around and throwing him through a pile of bricks

"Let's see how you like it"

"Thanks for that, B," Faith said, getting up

"I think it's time we finished this," Buffy said

"Agreed"

Faith headed towards her fallen daggers, as Buffy went to retrieve her scythe. The Master went after her, but she did a cartwheel, both her feet slamming into his chin and knocking him flat on his back. He groaned, as Buffy grabbed her scythe and spun around, standing side-by-side with Faith

"Come on, boys," Buffy said, "Show us what you got"

The Master growled and lunged, but Buffy blocked with the scythe handle, twisting it around with the blade heading towards his waist. Kakistos grabbed the back of the scythe, stopping the move, then backhanded Faith, as she spun around from the blow and kicked him in the face. Buffy cracked him with the back of the blade, then thrusted the stake end towards the Master. He deflected it, as Buffy spun around, slashing at his head, then at his chest. The Master jumped back from the blade, as Faith slashed at Kakistos, but he deflected her arm, before blocking her other arm. As she sliced open his cheek, he struck her, only to get hit by Buffy's boot, as she then went to strike the Master, but he was faster, blocking and punching her

"Yes, I think it is time to finish this," the Master growled

Faith stabbed with both daggers, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her off balance. Buffy sliced at the Master's head, but he ducked, as Faith slid down and kicked him in the stomach. Whirling around, Buffy slashed wide, the scythe blade sinking deep into Kakistos' chest. He roared, smacking the scythe out of her hands, then uppercutting her. The Master and Faith got to their feet, as Kakistos tackled Buffy. Faith stabbed one blade into Kakistos' back, then leapt over him, kicking the Master in the chest. He stumbled back, as Faith whirled around and slashed him across the face. With a flick of his wrist, the Master knocked Faith aside, as Buffy kicked Kakistos off her

"You little bitches!" Kakistos growled

Faith kicked him in the groin, as Buffy kicked him in the chest. Kakistos staggered back, as the Master went to step around him, but Faith punched him in the face, uppercutting him, as Buffy delivered a scissors kick to Kakistos, knocking him back into the Master. Faith and Buffy then kicked Kakistos at the same time, knocking both him and the Master down. The two vampires struggled to their feet, whirling around, just as Buffy and Faith rammed a sharp ended two-by-four straight through Kakistos' chest, exiting out through the Master's back. The vampires cried out as they went up into a puff of dust. Faith sighed, a small smile coming to her face

"Well, that took care of them," Faith said

"Excellent. That's two down," Buffy said, "Come on, let's go"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Searching for Hope's Dagger

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, good, you're back," Giles said, "I was starting to worry about you"

"We're back and with some good news," Faith said, "The Master and Kakistos are both dead. B and I dusted them both"

"Two more evil undead bite the dust," Xander grinned

Just then, a portal opened up, as Angel and Spike came tumbling out, both fully dressed and _not_ covered in injuries

"Oh thank God you guys haven't killed each other," Buffy said

"Don't thank God, thank Cordelia," Spike said

"Cordelia?" Xander asked in confusion

"Don't ask," Angel said wearily, "We have some information that could help us win the fight against the First. Giles, have you heard of Hope's Dagger?"

"Uh, um, er, no," Giles replied, "Let me guess, it's a mystical weapon?"

"One of a kind," Spike said, "It's a powerful weapon, let's put it that way"

"And we have a spell that could take us there," Angel said, "Though it'll need a champion to enter and retrieve the sword"

"I'll go," Buffy said, "Who wants to come with me?"

"Well, I'm come with you," Angel offered, "You might need some help"

"Buffy, are you sure about this?" Giles asked, "Running off after some mystical legend? We need you here"

"Giles, we just took out two of the First's best men," Faith said, "I'm sure It'll be lying low for a small while. Maybe just enough time for B and A to find the sword"

"Yeah, you two go off and find the sword. We'll hold the fort," Spike said, "Come on, Blue, let's go for a walk"

Spike left the house with Illyria trailing after him, as Buffy watched him go

"Don't worry about him," Angel said, "Come on, we have one shot at this"

"So, what about Dawn then?" Xander asked

"I'll track her down," Connor offered, "Don't worry, I'll find her"

"Thanks, son," Angel said, "Be careful, alright?"

"Sure, Dad, I'll be fine"

Connor left the house, as Angel sighed and turned to Buffy

"Well, shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It has been confirmed," Sweet said, "The Master and Kakistos are dead"

"Well, that's a shame," the First said, wearing Buffy's form, "I was so hoping that they would lead the charge. No matter. It just calls for a rescheduling"

"What kind of rescheduling?"

"We attack tomorrow night. Caleb and Hamilton will lead the charge"

"Right to the Summers' house?"

"Of course. I always thought that a final stand at my house would be nice"

"I'll let the Turok-Hans know about the change in plan"

Sweet headed off to carry out the news, as the First smiled to itself

"It's so close. I can almost taste it. My victory is at hand"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It feels good to be back in Sunnydale," Spike said, before taking in a deep breath, "It smells nice with a faint tinge of Hellmouth evil"

"You tried to kill Angel and you failed," Illyria said, "Yet you don't seem to be upset about it. Why?"

"It was stupid what I was fighting him for, pet. All over a girl. A Slayer"

"Buffy. You love her?"

"Very much, pet. But she loves Angel more. I'll always come second-best"

Illyria didn't know what to say to comfort the peroxide vampire, so she said nothing. Spike decided to try and get Buffy off his mind and set off with determination, wanting to find something to find and kill. Get some aggression out. It usually worked for him. His nose caught hold of a familiar scent and he smiled

"Oh good, we get to have a fight"

"Hostile 17. It has been a while," Adam said, appearing out of the darkness

He was surrounded by several half-demon, half-human soldiers, former fighters from the battle at the Initiative. But they weren't the only ones. Warren was also there, a small pouch at his belt and an evil smile on his face

"What are you grinning about, geekboy?" Spike asked

"I have a replicate of the Orbs of Nezzla'Khan," Warren replied, "The same orbs that allowed me to beat Buffy to a pulp"

"Should be interesting then," Spike said, "Maybe I won't feel so bad when I snap your weak little neck"

"Let's destroy this vermin," Adam said

The soldier demons shrieked and charged at Spike and Illyria. Spike slammed his palms against one demon, taking another one down, as Illyria backhanded a demon through the air. Warren let out a low, impressed whistle as he watched the demon crash against a building wall. Spike uppercutted a demon, as another struck him in the face. Backhanding the demon, Spike then punched it in the face, before ducking under a demon's fist and snapping its neck. Illyria threw a demon to the ground and stomped on its ribs, then kicked another demon in the stomach and knocking out a third demon. Within moments, the demons lay dead around Spike and Illyria

"Impressive," Adam said, "You are much stronger than I thought, Hostile 17"

"I constantly surprise people. It's a talent of mine. So is killing"

Spike growled, his face changing as his eyes turned gold. Adam smiled, raising his right arm, as it transformed into a machinegun

"You take the robot. I'll take the geek"

Adam started to open fire, but Illyria dodged around the bullets, spinning around and landing a kick on his face, as Spike drove his fist into Warren's face. Warren barely flinched as he blocked Spike's next punch and drove his fist into the vampire's stomach, only to have Spike headbutt him in response, then sling him into a wall. Illyria dodged Adam's skewer and elbowed him in the ribs, before driving both fists onto the back of his neck. Adam spun around, swinging his large fists around, but Illyria ducked and drove her fist through his thick flesh, grabbing hold of his uranium core and tearing it out. Adam gasped in surprise, slumping over, as Illyria smiled her cold smile at him, before crushing the core in her hand

"Well done, love," Spike called, "You don't mind sitting there and watching?"

"I wish not to sit, especially not here," Illyria replied

"I didn't mean literally…oh never mind"

Spike whirled around, slamming his fist into Warren's face, scoring a fist in return. Picking the suped-up nerd, Spike threw him onto a Dumpster, as Warren kicked him in the face, before getting off and slamming Spike against the Dumpster. Growling, Spike broke out of Warren's grip and elbowed him in the jaw, before backhanding, then kicking him against the opposite wall, grinning at Warren

"Come on, that the best you've got"

Warren gritted his teeth, swinging his fist, but Spike ducked under it, moving behind him and throwing him against the Dumpster, then bashed his face into the steel once, before forcing Warren to his knees, then snapped his neck, severing the spinal cord

"That's how you do it," he grinned, resuming his human face, "Now I need a smoke"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, it's shiny," Xander said, "This will take you to Hope's Dagger?"

"Yeah, it will. I was told it was in some sort of alternative reality," Angel explained, "Hidden away centuries ago by Cassandra Rayne"

"Rayne? As in Ethan Rayne's ancestor?" Giles asked in disbelief

"Well, we better hurry," Buffy said, "We don't have much time"

Gripping his own sword, Angel nodded and headed into the portal, as Buffy gripped her scythe and followed after him. The portal closed up, as Angel's sword and Buffy's scythe clattered to the ground

"Cause it'll be so much easier if they could defend themselves," Xander said sarcastically

Meanwhile, Buffy and Angel were looking around in awe at their new surroundings

"It's Sunnydale," Buffy said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. On the Other Side of Sunnydale

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, this is different," Angel said, "And we've lost our weapons"

"That sucks," Buffy said, "Come on, we've got to find the sword"

"If we have an idea of where it is. I wasn't told exactly where it was"

"We'll start with the Magic Box. It's a start, that's for sure"

Angel shrugged his shoulders in agreement and set off for the Magic Box, walking alongside Buffy in silence. He couldn't think of anything to say to Buffy and he had a feeling that it was awkward with her around. He liked it better when they weren't near each other. At least then, he wouldn't be feeling so confused about her

"So…what's been happening since we last met?" he asked

"You mean before or after you fought with Spike?" Buffy replied

"Well, I mean before we all met up again"

"I've been travelling around and mainly just training Slayers. What about you?"

"Fighting the good fight. We're here"

Buffy stopped and looked up at the Magic Box. Angel was already heading through the front door, as Buffy followed after him

"Now, if I were a mystical sword in a magic store, where would I be?"

"Basement perhaps?" Angel suggested

"Wouldn't hurt to give it a try"

Buffy and Angel headed down into the basement, their jaws dropping at what they were seeing. Instead of a basement, they had come out into a massive room large enough to fit a small house inside

"How is this?" Buffy started

"Alternative reality," Angel replied, "Look"

There was a small set of stairs at the other side of the room, where a pedestal was standing. And resting atop the pedestal, held within a glass container, was Hope's Dagger, a shiny and glowing sword

"Ooh, me like," Buffy smiled

She headed towards the sword, entranced by it

"Buffy!" Angel cried out

She turned around, narrowly dodging a magical blast of energy that shot overhead and slammed into the wall, blowing out dust and chucks of brick. Buffy groaned and got to her feet with some help from Angel

"Well, well, it's been a while since I seen a Slayer," came the cold, yet familiar voice

Buffy and Angel both gasped when they looked up and saw Giles standing beside the Dagger, dressed in a khaki coat and pants, a skull necklace hanging over his bare chest, which was also painted with stripes that looked suspiciously like blood

"Rupert Giles?" Angel asked

"That fool? No, I am not that idiot Watcher anymore. I am Ripper"

"Ripper? But…how did this happen?" Buffy asked, "And all so quickly too?"

"Alternative reality, remember?" Angel said

"And I won't let you get hold of Hope's Dagger," Ripper continued

"Hope it's okay if I join in the party?"

Angel and Buffy whirled around to see Dracula grinning at them

"Alternative reality," Angel repeated, "In my world, you're dead"

"You can't kill me by staking me," Dracula said, "I came from your world to here"

"Oh, are we in trouble now?" Buffy asked

"I think so, Buffy," Ripper answered, "You are in very big trouble"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giles removed his glasses and ran his hand through his hair, before checking his watch, then looking at the clock. Faith and Gunn had taken several Slayers out on patrol, while Spike and Illyria hadn't returned from theirs and Connor was still out searching for Dawn

"Jeez, Giles, you're wound tighter than that clock," Xander said

Giles sighed, "Is the barrier up and running, Willow?"

"Sure is," Willow replied, "Nothing can get in without our say-so"

"So, it's a good thing I'm incorporeal?" came Buffy's voice

The trio whirled around, seeing Buffy standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a little smirk upon her face as she sauntered into the kitchen

"Otherwise, Red's spell would be keeping me out," the First continued, "But at the end of this night, the balance will tip and I will be corporeal. And a little spell like that? It won't stop me at all"

"At the end of this night?" Giles asked

"You heard me, Rupert," the First said, "At the end of this night. So if I were you, I'd call in the cavalry and send your prayers up to the PTB. Not that they'll listen anyway"

She smiled and disappeared, as Giles got up from counter, shock etched on his face

"Does anyone have a cell phone?"

Xander and Willow pulled theirs out of their pockets

"Now call everyone"

"We don't have Spike's number, nor Connor's, Gunn's or even Faith's," Xander said

"Wait, I'll astral project myself to them," Willow suggested

"Good, do that then," Giles said, "Xander, rouse the rest of the Slayers"

"On it, G-man"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Connor slipped inside the Sunnydale High School, undetected by the Bringers that were set up around the building. He had spent the last hour and half searching for a trail that would lead him to Dawn and he came across one in the form of Drusilla, who had been on a feeding patrol, but was unable to get anything

"_Now, where would they keep her?"_

Creeping silently through the halls, Connor kept his ears open for any other sounds, turning around a corner and narrowly ducking under the fire-axe. The Bringer whirled around, as Connor grabbed the shaft and plunged his dagger into the Bringer's stomach. It collapsed, as Connor took the axe from its hands

"Thanks"

Hearing noises, Connor headed in their direction, gripping the axe tightly, waiting for any more surprise attacks. None came as he headed deeper into the school building, reaching the basement where Spike had gone mad three years earlier. He heard a cry, recognising it as a young female and dashed off, just as a Turok-Han appeared. It looked at Connor in surprise, but only for a second, as it growled and charged at him. Connor waited until the last minute before dodging and slashing. The Turok-Han turned to dust, its head severed, as Connor headed towards the direction of the voice, breaking open a door and seeing Dawn chained up in the far corner

"Connor! What are you doing here?" Dawn asked in surprise, her face streaked with tears

"Rescuing you," Connor replied

"Look out!"

Connor dropped like a sack of potatoes, as Glory smiled, palming the crowbar

"That's gonna leave a mark. Hey Dawnie, looks like you've got yourself a roommate"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy hit the ground, her jaw smarting, as Ripper sighed and cracked his neck. Gritting her teeth, Buffy rose up and whirled around with a left hook, but Ripper grabbed her wrist and twisted it back, leaving her open for the side kick

At least Angel was faring better than her in his fight with Dracula, but he was finding difficult to lay many blows upon the legendary vampire due to his mist ability

"Just…hold…still!" Angel growled, his eyes gold

"No, because that'll make it too easy for you," Dracula retorted

Buffy flipped up onto her feet, letting loose with a spinning roundhouse that Ripper ducked, managing to punch him in the face with the follow through. Ripper glared at Buffy, who then followed up with a double right punch, finished by a left hook. Ripper hit the ground, rolling over and getting up, blocking Buffy's high kick and palm-striking her in the chest

"Remember, Buffy, this is not a training session. I won't go easy on you," Ripper said

"Like you ever did?" Buffy said, punching him

Ripper's brow furrowed, as he raised his glowing hands and unleashed a blast of magic that threw Buffy across the room. She coughed, getting to her feet and diving away from the next blast, before seeing that she was next to Hope's Dagger

"No!" Ripper cried

He teleported to beside her, but Buffy kicked him in the stomach, before smashing the glass and grabbing hold of Hope's Dagger, as failure dawned on Ripper's face

"Time for me to kick a little booty," Buffy smiled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Battle at the Summers House

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what's all the hubbabaloo?" Spike asked with non-interest

"We must ready ourselves for an attack," Giles answered, irritated by Spike's lack of interest, "The First was just here and promised to attack us"

"Yeah, only because B and A aren't here," Faith said, "Let's get started then"

She and Kennedy went with the Slayers, forming up squadrons, as Giles and Willow went through their magical attack list. Xander and Gunn kept busy by going through the armoury and cleaning off the weapons, while Spike and Illyria headed down into the basement for a quick training routine

"Oh goddess, this is so nerve wracking," Willow cried

"Everything will be fine, baby," Kennedy said, trying to comfort her, "It might be a long while before the First attacks"

"Guys, we've got Turok-Hans forming outside," called a Slayer

"Or not"

"What's the plan, G-man?" Xander asked

Giles didn't answer as he looked outside, seeing the Turok-Hans forming on the other side of the street, only a few of them carrying weapons

"There's no way we can fight them all in here," Spike said, appearing at the window, "It's best if we take the fight to the street"

"You wanna take everyone out there?" Faith asked, "You know who the First has on Its side, right?"

"So we leave some Slayers in here for back-up. Red can also be back-up"

"When you ever smart?" Xander asked

"When you weren't," Spike retorted, "What say you, Rupert?"

"It sounds alright to me," Faith agreed, "Blondie and Blue will be with me at the front"

"Slayers!" came the call of Ethan Rayne, "Come out and face your death"

"And there's the call," Spike said, "Let's go, Slayers"

He went outside first, joined by Faith, Kennedy, Gunn, Illyria and most of the Slayers, forming a line along the pavement across from the Turok-Hans. Caleb and Hamilton were at the front of the line, along with Lindsey, Ethan, Drusilla and Sweet, as Bringers and the Fell Brethren also arrived with the First at the front, in Buffy's form

"Alright children," Spike said, "Let's fuck them up"

"Kill them all," the First ordered, "Leave none alive"

The Turok-Hans snarled and charged across the road, as the Slayers readied themselves. A Turok-Han lunged at Spike, only to get slammed back into a comrade, as Faith plunged both Gil Hibben daggers into the chest of a Turok-Han, quickly ripping them away and slashing the blades across the throat of another Turok-Han. Ducking under a sword, Gunn swept with his axe, slicing the legs of several Turok-Han vampires, sending them flying over his head, as a couple of Slayers finished them off. Illyria punched her fist through a Turok-Han's chest, her hand exiting through its back, then removed her hand and snap-kicking another Turok-Han in the jaw

"We should go in," Lindsey said, "With our combined powers, we could destroy them"

"Not just yet," the First said, "Just watch"

Kennedy kicked a Turok-Han in the face, then brought her sword through its throat, severing the head, before making a waving motion. Arrows flew from the Summers' house, impaling into the Turok-Hans and turning several to dust. The First nodded to Sweet, who swept his hand downwards. A ball of energy smashed into the house, killing a few Slayers instantly, as Amy flew into view, firing another blast of energy. However, this one was countered by Willow, who flew into the air to join Amy

"Finally, I get to have my revenge on you," Amy smirked, her eyes completely black

"It's time to remove you from the board, Amy," Willow shot back, her eyes completely black as well

Spike dodged a Turok-Han and shoved it aside onto the pointy end of a nearby Slayer's stake, before kicking another Turok-Han in the stomach. He uppercutted the vampire, followed by a left hook, then taking its sword and beheading it

"Nighty-night," Spike said, before decapitating another Turok-Han

"Send in the Bringers and the Fell," the First ordered

The Bringers and the Fell Brethren moved into battle. Faith blocked a Bringer's dagger and stabbed one of her own into its chest, before landing a high kick on a Fell Brethren's face, stabbing it in the throat. Gunn beheaded a Fell Brethren, whirling around from the move and planting his axe into the chest of a Bringer

"Now this is what I've been missing," he grinned

Stabbing a Bringer, Kennedy removed her sword and clashed blades with a Fell Brethren, as a Turok-Han came at her. Spinning her sword around, Kennedy managed to get past the Fell Brethren's guard, slashing him across the chest and carrying on the move to decapitate the oncoming Turok-Han

Illyria grabbed a Bringer's wrist and stabbed its dagger into the gut of a Fell Brethren, then snapping the Bringer's neck, as another Fell Brethren leapt at her. Catching the demon by the throat, Illyria slammed it against the road, then brought her boot down onto its face, crushing the skull, as a Turok-Han slashed at her. Catching the vampire's wrist, Illyria punched it in the ribs, before twisting its arm behind its back, then snapping its neck. Picking up the sword, Illyria rammed it through a Bringer's chest, then took its dagger and threw into the face of a Fell Brethren

"Do you think your Slayers can win against the might of the First?" Amy asked

Willow responded by slamming her palm forward, blasting Amy through the air with a blast of magical energy. Amy tumbled end-over-end several times, before coming to a stop and smirking

"Is that all you've got?"

Willow was about to fire off another magical energy blast when she was suddenly blasted through the air. Whirling around, she was surprised to see Ethan Rayne hovering in the air before her

"May I have this dance?" Ethan asked

"No," Willow replied

"Oh, that's too bad then"

Ethan's hands glowed red and suddenly, Willow found herself climbing out of the wreckage of a nearby house, shaking her head in surprise of Ethan's powers, as both Ethan and Amy floated down to before her

"Enjoying ourselves?" Amy asked

She fired a large shield of red energy at Willow, who countered with a large green energy shield. Ethan smiled and raised his hands to attack Willow, but found a crossbow bolt suddenly protruding from his chest

"Nobody hurts my Willow and gets away with it," Kennedy smiled

Amy whirled around, her black eyes filled with anger. However, since she let her guard down, it allowed Willow the chance to slam both shields against Amy, propelling her across the street and into a house, bringing it crashing down upon her

"Damn, you've got moves," Kennedy said, impressed

"So do you, if I recall correctly," Willow smiled

Spike backhanded a Bringer and impaled it through the chest, before seeing a Slayer go down to three Turok-Hans. Looking around, he spied Drusilla battling against a Slayer and headed towards his sire. Trapping the Slayer's arm, Drusilla then snapped the bone, before grabbing the Slayer by the face, ready to snap her neck

"Hello, pet"

Drusilla let the Slayer go, whirling around to see Spike before her

"Spike, have you come back to me?" she asked

"Sorry, love, not this time"

Spike punched her in the face, followed by a second blow that sent her reeling. Meanwhile, Faith was nursing a cut to her stomach, battling against a Turok-Han and slitting its throat, then turning around to see the First Slayer standing before her

"Sorry, but this is the wrong party," Faith said

Sineya punched Faith in the face. Faith was surprised by the amount of force in the blow and slashed with her right dagger, but Sineya blocked her arm and struck her on her wound, causing her to cry out, before knocking her to the ground with a punch. She went to get up, but was kicked through the air, taking down a Slayer and two Fell Brethren demons

"I think it's time we bring out the cavalry," Giles said

"As long as we don't get killed," Xander said, "Come on, let's go Slayers"

He and Giles left the house, followed by most of the remainder of the Slayers. Others were staying back, providing ranged cover with their crossbows

"It's time to end this," the First said, "Lindsey, Caleb and Hamilton, if you will"

The three men started to head into battle when a portal suddenly opened up in the middle of the street. Everyone stopped their fighting for a moment, as Buffy and Angel came tumbling out of the portal, the latter holding Hope's Dagger

"So, what have we missed?" Buffy asked

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	21. The War of Good & Evil Begins

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Connor, wake up"

Connor groaned and went to move, but heard a clang and opened his eyes, seeing the chains attached to his wrists. He frowned, looking around and seeing Dawn in chains across the room. Still frowning, Connor moved himself into a sitting position, trying to piece together the last few events he could remember. When that failed, he asked Dawn

"You tried to rescue me and you got caught"

"Oh. So what are they gonna do to us then?"

"Well, I know Glory wants to kill me so she can go home," Dawn answered, "I don't know what they're gonna do to you"

"Great, so how are we gonna get outta here?"

Connor leaned back against the wall, before shaking his chains, testing the strength of them. They didn't feel strong to him and he felt that he could break them with some patience and time. He started to pull on the chains, hearing them strain when he heard voices just outside. He stopped his attempt, as Glory and Richard Wilkins walked in

"So, are we ready, Dawnie?" Glory asked, "It's not long now"

"You know you'll just fail again," Dawn said, "Buffy will kick your ass again"

"Yeah, we'll see about that, kiddo. Right now, your sister is fighting for her life against the forces of the First. Won't be long until her life is snuffed out"

"And what do we have here?" Richard asked, looking at Connor

"Dawn's wannabe rescuer," Glory answered, "Probably in love with her"

"I am not," Connor said automatically, "I was trying to prevent her from dying"

"Too bad you failed at that," Glory said, before grabbing hold of Dawn's chains, "Come on, little girl, ritual time, let's go"

She started dragging Dawn towards the door when Connor pulled with all his strength, snapping his chains and flying forth, whipping his chains around. One slammed against Glory's cheek and she tasted blood. In response, Glory backhanded Connor straight through the solid wall

"I don't think your hero would be getting up from that. Let's go"

Smiling, Glory dragged Dawn from the room as Richard followed after her

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Buffy!"

Buffy whirled around, as Giles tossed her the Scythe. Catching it in one hand, Buffy gripped with the other and swung hard, dusting a Turok-Han via decapitation

"This seems familiar"

Angel swung Hope's Dagger, beheading a Bringer, then turning the sword around and impaling it through the chest of a Fell Brethren. Removing the sword, Angel blocked a Turok-Han's overhead slash and kicked the ancient vampire in the stomach, before slashing wide and reducing the vampire to dust

"Two more party people," Spike grinned, "Things are looking up"

Drusilla struck him, then grabbed his head, bring her knee up to his stomach, then struck him in the back with her elbow, dropping him to the road

"Or not," Spike muttered

Faith kicked a Fell Brethren in the stomach and brought her daggers down across his face, before twirling one dagger around and plunging it into a Bringer's chest, as she then whirled around, blocking a Turok-Han's sword and kicked the owner back. Gunn blocked a Bringer's dagger and pulled away, before elbowing the Bringer in the face, then driving the axe blade into its stomach. Pulling the blood-soaked axe away, Gunn then decapitated a Turok-Han, as a Fell Brethren grabbed him from behind. Gunn threw the demon off and whirled around, planting the blade into its chest

Illyria slammed two Fell Brethrens against each other and dropped their unconscious body, then blocked a Bringer's arm and drove her fist through its chest. Smiling in satisfaction, Illyria dropped the body and picked up the fallen dagger, before driving it through the jaw of a Turok-Han. Another Turok-Han swung its sword at her, but she dodged the blade, before kicking the vampire in the stomach, then using the Bringer's dagger to decapitate the vampire

"This has gone on for too long," the First said, "I want my victory. Caleb, Hamilton. You know what to do"

"A pleasure as always," Caleb said, his eyes turning black

Hamilton cracked his neck and stepped into the battle, snapping a Slayer's neck, before grabbing another Slayer's arm and punching his fist through her chest. Caleb reversed a Slayer's sword upon herself, impaling her through the stomach. Two Slayers fired their crossbows, but Hamilton avoided the bolts, before dispatching the two Slayers quickly. Caleb snickered as he avoided a Slayer's sword, then grabbed her from behind and snapped her neck, while Hamilton sent a Slayer flying with an uppercut. She crashed against a nearby car, as Hamilton then killed another Slayer

"Oh crap, they're killing us all," Buffy cried

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Connor groaned and pulled himself out of the debris, feeling his jaw and wincing in pain, before slowly getting to his feet. He removed the chains from his wrists and began searching for the exit, having an idea of where Glory was taking Dawn. Connor staggered out of the room, coming across a resident Turok-Han. The ancient vampire snarled and charged at Connor, who quickly sidestepped, only to get smacked aside into a pipe. Groaning, Connor grabbed a small steel bar and whacked it across the Turok-Han's face, then slammed it into the vampire's knees, bringing it down. As the Turok-Han went to get up, Connor continued to beat it down, until he was satisfied that it wouldn't be moving for a while. Keeping the bar with him, Connor set off for the exit, hoping to stop Glory from using Dawn in her ritual

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I haven't had this much fun since I was at my last church," Caleb grinned

He and Hamilton were surrounded by the bodies of the Slayers, having quickly decimated nearly half the forces and still killing more, working their way through them. The Slayers were backing away from Caleb and Hamilton, but also had to worry about the rest of the First's army

"Fall back," Buffy called, "Fall back now"

"No, stay, hang around for a bit longer," Hamilton said, "I promise we'll make it quick and painful for you"

A Turok-Han went for Buffy, only to get beheaded, as Willow came flying down, landing beside her friend, as Xander joined them, while Amy landed next to Caleb

"Buff, I'd say we're in big trouble," Willow said, "How are we going to beat them?"

"Kill them all," the First ordered

"With pleasure," Amy smirked

She raised her hands, purple energy crackling from her fingers. The energy extended out, pulsing around the bodies of the Bringers, Slayers and Fell Brethren. Buffy watched in horror as their dead bodies were reanimated as zombies

"Oh, we're in big trouble now," Xander added

"Any ideas?" Buffy asked

"Running away seems like a good idea," Willow suggested

The zombified Slayers surrounded their former comrades, hemming them in, as the Bringers and Turok-Hans prowled outside, their swords ready for the kill

"Okay, we're screwed," Spike said, "There's no way out of this one"

"You love it when the odds are against you," Angel said, "Why are you complaining?"

"I'm not. I'm simply saying that we're screwed. Nice sword by the way"

"Yeah, it's very good at killing things"

Spike grinned, his vamp face sliding into view

"Just like the alley?"

"Let's go"

Angel and Spike suddenly lashed out, knocking back a few Slayers. Buffy and the others took the hint, pushing back against the zombified Slayers, as the Bringers and Turok-Hans piled in. Buffy zipped her scythe around, killing three Bringers at once, then backhanding a zombie and ramming the stake end into a Turok-Han's chest. Angel beheaded a Fell Brethren and whirled around to killed a Bringer, as Spike covered his back, kicking a zombie in the head, then parrying a Bringer's dagger and backhanding it, then snapping its neck, as Faith plunged her daggers into a zombie

"Caleb! Hamilton! Finish them," the First ordered

Hamilton grabbed a Slayer by the arm, snapping the bone, then snapping her neck, as Caleb caught another Slayer by the neck and impaled her with her own sword

"We've got no chance of beating them," Buffy said, "But keep trying!"

Just then, a small white light appeared in the middle of the battle. Very quickly, it grew brightly, expanding out and reducing all the Turok-Hans to dust, while blasting the skin off the Bringers and the Fell Brethren, instantly killing them and also returning the zombies to their former dead state. And it happened all in a split second. Then, the light shimmered, before reducing and creating a form

"Cordelia?" Angel and Xander cried at the same time, their jaws dropping

"Hi, guys," Cordelia smiled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Slayers, Preachers, Vampires & Liaisons

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can't be here," the First cried, "You have no right here, Chase"

"I did say you wouldn't win this fight," Cordelia said, "That I was gonna stop you"

"Kill her"

Lindsey was the one to react, swinging his sword at Cordelia, but it simply passed through her as if she wasn't there. Cordelia looked down at herself, then glared at Lindsey, who had a look of confusion upon his face

"Oh, so you're incorporeal," the First said, "That's a shame"

The First shifted shape, losing Buffy's form and assuming its true form, before lashing out with its large claws and striking Cordelia. She cried out, stumbling back, as Angel rushed to her side, but found he was unable to touch her

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine," Cordelia said, "Never knew the First could touch me"

**What are you waiting for?** the First asked **Destroy them!**

"We won't go down without a fight," Buffy said

"Works for me," Caleb said

Kennedy took on Drusilla, while Sweet battled a few Slayers, as Sineya took on a few more as well. Willow and Amy took to the skies to continue their battle, as Lindsey went head-to-head with Gunn. The rest of Slayers went to help, but were held back by the sudden arrival of a small group of Turok-Hans. The First snarled at Cordelia, as she started to glow, forcing the light from her and striking the First. It reeled back from the incorporeal blow and with a swipe, sent the former cheerleader flying

Caleb snapped a Slayer's neck and headed for Buffy, but was kicked in the stomach by Faith, as she twirled her twin Gil Hibben daggers around. Buffy staked a Turok-Han and turned around in time to see Faith getting struck to the ground. Running in, Buffy stepped off Faith's back, delivering a kick to Caleb's jaw and making him reel back, as Faith got to her feet, slapping Buffy on the shoulder

"Thanks for that. Now, shall we take him out?"

"You girls stand no chance against me," Caleb said

"And there's the ego," Buffy said, "Let's pop it for him. Bring it down a few levels"

Caleb swung his fist, but Buffy blocked with the scythe handle, as he struck her in the jaw, but scored a kick to the ribs from Faith. She ducked under his backhand and stabbed for his stomach, but Caleb grabbed her wrist and twisted, before having to dodge the stake from Buffy, who then brought the blade around towards his face. Stepping back, Caleb whirled around with a backhand to her right cheek, knocking her into Faith and taking them both down. Following a kick to Buffy's face, Caleb kicked up the scythe into his hands and went to swing towards the Slayers, but Faith swept her foot upwards into his groin

"Now that's just something you don't ever do to a man"

Angel decapitated a Turok-Han and swung Hope's Dagger towards another Turok-Han, but Hamilton caught his wrist and elbowed him in the ribs. Angel groaned, stumbling back and swung Hope's Dagger, only for Hamilton to dodge the sword and slog him across the jaw, making him drop Hope's Dagger

"No way I'm going through this crap again," Angel said

"So just give up and die. Make things a lot easier," Hamilton suggested

Crack!

"How about we don't?" Spike asked

"What the hell are you doing here?" Angel demanded

"Making sure you don't get your ass kicked again"

Hamilton swung his fist, but Angel blocked and punched, stepping back as Spike came in with a right hook. Hamilton barely flinched as he punched Spike in the face, before deflecting Angel's kick and grabbing him by the throat. Angel broke out of the grip and drove his fist into Hamilton's ribs, as Spike did a roundhouse kick. Hamilton ducked under Spike's leg, kicking him in the back, then grabbing Angel by the leg, lifting him up and slamming him to the ground. Angel kicked Hamilton in the back and flipped up onto his feet, whirling around as Spike joined him

"You'd be fools to think you could win this," Hamilton said

"Then we are fools," Spike said with a small shrug

Hamilton swung at Angel, who stepped back from his fist, as Spike punched the former liaison in the face. Hamilton backhanded, but missed as Spike and Angel both punched him in the stomach at the same time. Hamilton groaned, as Angel uppercutted him, followed by a straight punch, as Spike finished it with a kick, knocking Hamilton down. He quickly got up, locking his arm with Spike's and hitting him in the ribs, then kicking Angel in the stomach, before throwing Spike into a post

Caleb locked Faith's arm with his own arm, before twisting her wrist and making her drop her dagger. Faith went for the kick, but Caleb grabbed her leg, as Buffy slashed with the scythe. Caleb shoved Faith aside, catching the scythe by the handle and punching Buffy in the face, as she kicked him in the stomach. Caleb smirked, kicking Faith in the face as she went to get up. Faith groaned, rolling over onto her stomach, as Buffy elbowed Caleb in the face, then slashed at his stomach. He jumped back, avoiding the blade, then striking Buffy again. She used the blow to spin around and kick at Caleb's head, only for him to catch her leg

"Nice try, little girlie, but you're gonna have to do better than that," Caleb said

Faith rose up, stabbing her dagger into Caleb's back. He cried out, letting go of Buffy and stumbling, touching his hand to the wound and finding blood on his fingers. He gritted his teeth, backhanding Faith with enough force to knock her down

"Now you've made me mad and you won't like it when I'm mad"

"Oh please, like I haven't heard that before," Buffy said, "Get over yourself"

"I wouldn't even dare if I were you, Slayer," Caleb said

Buffy rolled her eyes. That action annoyed Caleb and made him want to kill her even more. Gritting his teeth, Caleb swung his fist, but Buffy blocked with the scythe, before jamming the handle into his stomach. Grabbing the scythe, Caleb elbowed Buffy on the chin, then backhanded her across the face, before kicking her in the stomach, taking hold of the scythe

"Oh, this seems familiar," Caleb said, looking the scythe up and down

"Yeah, if I remember correctly, I kicked your ass," Buffy said, getting up

Caleb swung the scythe, but Buffy rolled under the blade, before quickly helping Faith to her feet and whirling around, throwing a punch at Caleb, which he dodged, before swinging the scythe. Buffy dodged the blade, lashing out with a kick, which Caleb took, but he ignored the blow and swung the scythe again. Faith quickly moved in with a blow to Caleb's face, as Buffy punched him as well. Caleb whirled around, stabbing the stake end towards Buffy's chest, but she dodged, as Faith struck

Angel punched Hamilton across the jaw, then brought his fist back for another blow, swinging his other fist around. Hamilton caught his fist and punched Angel in the jaw, as Spike kicked Hamilton in the ribs. Hamilton threw Angel into Spike, before heading towards Hope's Dagger lying forgotten in the battle. He reached for it, only to score a bolt in his hand, courtesy from Giles. This gave Spike the chance to tackle Hamilton away from the Dagger, as Angel picked it up and swung wide, decapitating a nearby Turok-Han. Hamilton lifted Spike up and threw him away into a few Slayers, as Angel headed towards Hamilton and swung the Dagger. Hamilton whirled around, deflecting Angel's arm and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up easily

"I'll take that, thank you," he said, grabbing the Dagger

He raised it above his head, but Spike appeared, driving a Bringer's dagger into Hamilton's ribs. He cried out, letting Angel go. Angel then punched Hamilton twice in the stomach, before taking the Dagger and driving it through Hamilton's chest. Blood dribbled past Hamilton's lips, as Angel removed the Dagger and swung again. Hamilton's head dropped to the ground, followed by his body

**NO!** the First cried

"Oh yes," Cordelia smirked

Caleb turned around to see what the commotion was all about, as Faith removed her dagger from his back. He cried out, whirling around with the scythe, but Faith blocked and slashed at his head, but Caleb ducked and backhanded Faith, as Buffy punched him in the face, followed by a right hook, before kicking his hand holding the scythe. As he dropped it, Buffy punched him again, before grabbing the scythe and spinning it around her body, whirling around and stabbing the stake end through Caleb's throat, the tip coming out the back of his head. Black blood welled up, as Buffy removed the scythe, dropping his body

Meanwhile, Sweet had been killed by two Slayers, while Lindsey and Drusilla had escaped from the battle, leaving just Sineya, who was dispatched by Illyria with some help from Gunn, as the rest of the Turok-Hans were dusted by the Slayers

"It's over, First," Cordelia said, "You've lost the fight"

**But it's not all over just yet **the First said **Glorificus still has Dawn. And the ritual is so close now. When she starts, the dimensions will bleed into each other**

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Buffy said, "Everyone, to the Tower"

**You can try, but you will fail this time, Slayer! And when Glorificus succeeds, I shall become corporeal and I will destroy you all!**

"Cordelia, are you coming with us?" Angel asked

"Sorry, Angel, not this time," Cordelia replied, "This one, you'll have to do on your own. I'm sorry, but I will be watching over you"

"I know you will. Thank you"

Cordelia smiled and faded away, as Angel turned away and joined the others in the race to the Tower

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	23. The Last Fight with Glorificus

**Just a short chapter here. One more after this one**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Connor groaned as he hit the ground, tasting blood. He went to get up, but Glory kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying through the air. As he slid along the ground, Glory grabbed hold of Dawn and headed towards the Tower

"Your boyfriend is very persistent. If I had more time, I'd kill him"

Glory dragged Dawn around a pile of bricks and stopped suddenly

"Where do you think you're taking her?" Buffy asked

"To the Tower," Glory replied, "Think you can stop me?"

Buffy looked amongst her friends, then to the small band of Slayers behind her

"Yeah, I think I can"

Glory rolled her eyes and clicked her fingers. Turok-Hans and demonic Initiative soldiers came leaping out of the darkness, engaging the Slayers in combat. Smirking, Glory made her way through the confusion, reaching the Tower and dragging Dawn up the stairs. Buffy stabbed the stake into a soldier, before seeing Glory and Dawn on the Tower steps. Cutting down a Turok-Han, Buffy chased after Glory, only for the hell goddess to whirl around and kick her in the stomach, knocking her down

"Stop getting in my way!" Glory growled

"Do you want me to take her?" asked Doc, appearing before Dawn

"Yeah, take her. I'll deal with the Slayer"

Doc smiled sinisterly and grabbed Dawn tightly by the arm, dragging her up the stairs. Buffy flipped up onto her feet and slashed with the scythe, but Glory blocked and grabbed the scythe, using it throw Buffy over her shoulders. Buffy groaned, as Glory raced past her up the stairs, as Doc reached the top with Dawn

"You should know it's not gonna happen like last time," Dawn said

She elbowed Doc in the stomach and whirled around, trying to run past him, but he opened his mouth, flicking out his prehensile tail and wrapping it around her leg, before dragging her back to him and pulling her up onto her feet

"Oh, I think it will," Doc said

Spike looked up, seeing Dawn at the top of the Tower with Doc. He grabbed a nearby chain and whipped it around, taking down two demons, before racing towards the Tower, seeing Buffy battling against Glory

"Angel!" Spike called

Angel decapitated a Turok-Han and followed after Spike, as he threw the chain around a support beam, just as Glory threw Buffy off the Tower. Angel grabbed hold of the chain and yanked hard, launching Spike up into the air. Spike went flying up, whipping around and booting Glory in the stomach, throwing her off the Tower

"Have a nice trip, you skank"

Spike raced up to the top of Tower, memories running through his head. He remembered how it ended last time and he didn't want a repeat of that. He reached the top, just as Doc drew a dagger and slashed at Dawn. She ducked and stepped back, but Doc grabbed her by the throat

"Hey!"

Doc turned around, a smile spreading on his face as he saw Spike before him, his thumb hooked into his belt

"Spike, it has been a while, no? You here to fail again?"

"No, I'm here to kick your ass"

"You couldn't do that last time. What makes you think you'll succeed this time"

"I may be a slow learner, mate, but eventually, I catch on," Spike growled, vamping out

Doc fired his prehensile tongue, but Spike caught it and grinned, before yanking hard, pulling Doc down, then grabbed him by his jacket and tossed him away from Dawn. Doc got up, baring the knife and charged at Spike, getting a punch in the face, as Spike followed up with a left hook, then swept his legs out from underneath him, before tossing him off the Tower to his death

"You alright, Nibblet?" Spike asked, resuming his human face

"Yeah, I'm good thanks," Dawn said, "Let's get out of here"

Glory groaned and looked up at the Tower, seeing Spike and Dawn coming down. Buffy also got up, grabbing the scythe, as Glory charged at her, fury etched across her face. Buffy struck her in the face with the handle, then stabbed with the stake, but Glory deflected the scythe and backhanded Buffy, followed by a straight punch

"Okay, so blondie boy stopped my ritual," Glory growled, "Doesn't matter that much. As long as I get to kill you, I'm happy"

Buffy rolled her eyes and got into a stance

"Let's see if I can make you happy then…that kinda came out wrong"

Glory swung her fist, but Buffy sliced upwards, severing her hand from her wrist. Glory cried out in pain, clutching her bloody stump to her chest

"You came back to life, you tried to kill my sister again," Buffy said, "So yeah, expect to go back to hell. For the last time"

Buffy swung the scythe, beheading Glory. Her body and head collapsed together, as Spike and Dawn joined her. Buffy looked over her shoulder, seeing the Slayers finish off the rest of the Turok-Hans and demonic soldiers. Xander and Giles headed over to Buffy, while Angel was waking his son up and helping him to his feet

"So, is it all over now?" Xander asked, "That's it, we've beaten them all?"

At that moment, Willow came floating down, joining her friends alongside Angel

"What happened to Amy?" Giles asked

"She flew away," Willow replied, "I don't think that'll be the last we see of her though. She'll come back"

"We'll be better prepared then," Buffy said, "Come on, why don't we headed back home and rest. We definitely need it"

"What will happen to Sunnydale now that it's back?" Dawn asked

"Maybe it will become civilized again," Giles suggested, "Maybe it'll remain a ghost town. I'm leaning towards the latter"

"I agree with Buffy," Spike said, "Let's get the sodding hell outta here"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. Saying Our Goodbyes

**Here is the final chapter and thanks to all who reviewed**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Two days later…_

"Buffy"

Buffy turned away from the window, looking at Angel in the doorway. He was nicely dressed as he stepped further into the room. Buffy moved away from the window, but stopped. Angel apparently had the same thought, keeping his distance

"So, we're all ready to leave, so I'd thought I'd come by and say goodbye"

Buffy smiled, "It was nice to see you again, Angel, even if you did confuse me"

"Yeah, likewise," Angel smiled, "But I know that now is not the time. We can't be together, not for a while. I feel that we're still growing as individuals"

"Plus, even though we're doing the same job, we've got to do it separately. It's the only way we can continue to save the world without our feelings muddling us up"

"I couldn't have said it any better than myself. Besides, I've still got a lot to teach to my son, so yeah, now is definitely not it"

"Thanks for your help, Angel," Buffy said, "I appreciate it"

"Same here," Angel agreed, "So, what are you doing now?"

"Dawn, Andrew and I are going back to Rome, continue our training. You?"

"Connor and I are going back to Los Angeles. Just the two of us"

"What about Spike, Illyria and Gunn?" Buffy asked

"We're all separate," Angel answered, "We still fight the good fight"

"And what about Hope's Dagger?"

"I'll keep that with me. Just in case any more Big Bads rise up"

"When that happens, give me a call. I need a good fight every now and again"

Angel and Buffy shared a small smile together

"Right, well, I'll be off then," Angel said

With one last smile, he turned and walked away, leaving Buffy behind in the room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_San Francisco…_

"Nice place," Spike said, standing on a rooftop, staring out at the city below, "Let's see how long we can last here"

He smiled at Illyria, who simply rolled her eyes. Spike grinned and looked back out at the city, his duster flapping in the breeze. He had left England as soon as he could, taking Illyria with him. He said his goodbye to Buffy and Dawn, not sure when he would see them again. He also felt that it was best not to mess with his feelings with Buffy. He didn't want to mess things up with her. He preferred to leave them be for the time being. For now, he was enjoying his time saving people with Illyria

"Shall we go on patrol now?" Illyria asked

"Yeah, let's go, pet"

Spike and Illyria dropped off the building, ready for another night of slaying evil

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_San Diego…_

Gunn parked his truck and turned off the handbrake, before getting out of the truck. He had said goodbye to his former teammates in England, returning to his crew in San Diego. Each of them had grown apart from each other over the last year and it was for the best that they continued to work independently from each other

"What are you doing out here in our neighbourhood?" asked a vampire, stepping out of the darkness, "Looking for a quick death?"

Gunn looked around him as four more vampires appeared and shrugged

"Does your death count?"

Another truck pulled up, as Gunn's crew piled out, loaded with weapons

"Looks like you're in for a bad night," Gunn grinned, fingering his axe

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Los Angeles…_

"How'd everything go?" Connor asked

"Things went okay," Angel replied, "As they usually do"

As soon as Connor was okay again, Angel took his son and left England, returning to Los Angeles, knowing that vampire activity would have been on the rise when he left. And he was adamant on reducing their activity and making himself a feared person again. Connor crouched on the building ledge, looking out at the city

"Guess there'll be a lot of people out there needing help"

"So let's go help them then. And best we be quick about it. You've got school tomorrow"

Connor groaned, as Angel smiled and jumped off the building, Connor falling not far behind him. Father and son landed on their feet and set off into the night

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Rome…_

"Buffy!"

Buffy smiled and ran to the Immortal, getting swept up into a bone-crushing hug, as Dawn and Andrew dropped their bags aside, the former going to hug the Immortal

"What happened to you?" Buffy asked, drawing back from her boyfriend

"The Master beat me up pretty bad," the Immortal replied, "Went into a small coma. Woke up the other day and been waiting for you to return. So, how'd you go?"

"What, in defeating all the Big Bads ever faced before?" Andrew asked, "Buffy and her fabulous team of Slayers crushed the armies of the First"

"Yeah, something like that," Buffy agreed, seeing the Immortal's look

"Well, I'm glad you're back," the Immortal smiled

"Yeah, same here," Buffy smiled

She knew that with the Immortal, she had someone she could come home to, someone who she could depend on, someone who loved her as much as she loved him. She knew it wasn't time yet for her and Angel or Spike, but she knew that time would come. For now, Buffy was content with the Immortal and kicking evil butt

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
